The Ipswich Eight
by Ash B Bramble
Summary: A twist of fate a few centuries - give or take a few decades - before, changed their lives irrevocably. No longer is it just the four brothers by choice. Each has a twin sister, each gifted with their own unique power, a power so unlike their brother's, and so much more powerful for it. Do the Ipswich sisters have any chance at a life beyond the demanding nightmare of their 'gifts'
1. The original Five

_Salem, Massachusetts, 1693_

Nightmares.

Emotions.

Wilderness.

Knowledge.

Past.

Present.

Future.

Connections.

Greed.

Power.

Jonathan James Garwin looked at the list in his hands and rubbed his face wearily, _his wife_, bless her soul, was going to be the death of him…even if she was the very life he breathed.

He asks for a list of what she thought was most vital to the value and essence of life and this is what she gives him. _The woman._

Raising his head, J.J. Garwin watched the other members of the newly formed covenant through tired, haggard eyes.

"How is James, Jon?" J.J. turned his head to regard his oldest and strongest friend, Tristan Simms, a relatively quiet man but, as his wife had so often pointed out, a very observant and focused man as well.

James, Jonathan's two year old son, was suffering from some sort of stomach illness; he could hold no food down, tossed and turned in his sleep and ran as cold as ice and as hot as hell constantly. The poor boy had lost a good fifteen pounds and all of his pallor, which was a worry in and of itself because the boy was already so skinny and fair-skinned.

Shaking his head Jonathan couldn't help but laugh drily at James' antics. He was a rebellious boy, a vibrant boy who loved to scare his mother and live dangerously—a trait Isabelle had been very adamant in insisting that their son had inherited from him.

"I was on my way to the market this morning and he clamors out of bed before I had time to stop him and insists that I bring him too. He stated that Isabelle was smothering him and that he was a bird and needed to stretch his wings. He said, and I quote, 'Baby birds can't fly if their mother won't push them out of the nest!'" Laughing at the memory, he watched his friend's eyes light up in a humor not often found these days, in this time.

"I bet Isabelle was anything less than happy."

"She was _furious_, threatening to do more than just push him out of the nest if he didn't clamor his hide back into his bed." Jonathan felt warmth flood his smile as he thought of his beautiful, dark-haired wife; a wife he knew had given their son his spirit, no matter what she said to the contrary.

"How goes your courtship of the elusive Emilie Birdell?" At the hardened line of his friend's jaw, Jonathan knew that the courtship was anything but easy.

Tristan was of one of the wealthiest families in Salem – the other wealthiest just so happened to be in their coven as well – but he was a humble man, his parents were not.

Fearful of losing their wealth should their son not be given a very wealthy dowry, they were unaccepting towards any engagement or proposal of Tristan to a woman outside of noble status. Unfortunately for them, any woman they chose Tristan kindly – but firmly – rejected; he had chosen Emilie Birdell, a young peasant woman who was as beautiful as a butterfly. She was a dancer, and an artist, but she came not from a good background.

She suffered in a silence that only strength and circumstance could ever provide. But when his parent's found out his intent towards the young woman, they threatened to disown him, Tristan didn't care, but from Jonathan had been told, Emilie refused him; he may have been willing to lose everything for her but she couldn't let him do it.

"She says she's not worth the price I'd have to pay, that I may think I want this, want _her_, but I'll come to hate her if I give up all I have."

Placing his hand to his friend's shoulder Jonathan knew Emilie couldn't have been farther from the truth. Tristan may have been the youngest of them all, a mere twenty-three years, but Tristan had always known what he wanted, he always followed his heart and utilized his brain only to figure out the best way to go about the situation to get what his heart desired.

If he wanted Emilie—and Jonathan knew Tristan would do anything for the eighteen-year-old girl—he'd get her; and he wasn't likely to ever change his mind, not now, and not in the next one hundred years.

"You'll convince her Tristan."

"Yes, but I'd rather not have to duel for her approval to do so." A dark mutter from his friend's usually peaceful mouth.

"Do what?"

"She's got suitors lining up now that they think I'm out of the picture. Her father knows I'm intent on having her, he wants me to have her despite what the old bastard says otherwise, but he's got powerful people knocking on his door, dangerous people and he can only keep them back for so long before the danger becomes imminent to Emilie. He'll risk himself, but he won't ever risk Emilie, he made sure to tell me that when I came across him in a brawl with a knight."

"And Emilie?"

"Was aware of what would come of her when she was twelve and cornered by a drunken nobleman. She doesn't expect paradise, she expects to go to the highest bid and do her husband proud. She never expected me, and she never expected me to last. She knows I love her, but doesn't think it enough to survive the life of a peasant."

Tristan's hands curled into fists, anger pulsating beneath the usually calm man's skin. "I'll kill any man who dare thinks to take her away from me, let alone one whom thinks to touch her."

Sensing the truth in his friend's words, Jonathan squeezed his shoulder, "No matter what, you've always got Isabelle and I, remember that." For it was the truth, Tristan had been there for Jonathan when he had done just what Tristan was threatening to do; he'd killed for Isabelle, and there would come a day where he would have to do it again, but he would, without a blink.

"Alright. So we're all here." John Putnam clapped his hands as soon as Parry walked in, an ever present darkness clinging to the older man like death as he walked silently to his seat by the aged William Danvers. "What did you call us here for Jonathan?"

Shooting a look to the man far older in appearance than twenty-nine, his use of their power enough to put even Danvers to shame, Jonathan addressed the entire circle.

"Before Brianna died, she sent me a vision." Holding a hand to still the unasked questions, Jonathan held up the slip of paper he had been studying before. "She told me of a prophecy, a prophecy that would come about only when the ties between the coven are as distant as they'll ever be, as one lost becomes found, one bond of blood becomes broken and the connection between each family runs strongest. And in order to save the covenant when this time comes to pass, I was told to gather with each brother of choice around a list of the essence of humanity and burn it into our futures."

"Burn it into our futures?" John laughed, going to stand when a subtle pulse of power from Parry slammed him back into his seat; apparently, Christopher was in no mood for antics; John didn't bother trying to rise again or retaliate because Christopher was lethal, the most deadly by far of the five, even if he wasn't the strongest power-wise.

"Brianna always spoke in riddles." Danvers sighed.

"She always knew too much." John grumbled.

"What's the point of burning it into our futures?" Tristan inquired.

"She didn't say, my guess is to make sure whichever generation it is that will live out this prophecy, understands that they're not just the power; that they're not above norm and that they are as subjected to the punishments and rewards of humanity as the rest of the world."

"So we can only hope she isn't just fucking us over because she's dead." Putnam glared, "I don't plan on fucking my descendants out of greatness just because a witch was feeling a little testy."

The list suddenly flew out of Jonathan's hands, followed by a brief hiss of pain from John as an angry red slash fell from his cheek.

Looking to Parry, Jonathan could only lift his brows in curiosity, "Brianna wasn't vindictive. Let's just get this over with, Dylan's at home alone."

At the mention of Dylan, the rest of the procession went quickly; gathering blood from each member before using a collective push of power to let the list burn in an eternal flame. A flame connected to each of their life forces, once they were each dead, the flame would extinguish and the list would be forever imprinted into the makings of their descendants, there would be no turning back from this.

The covenant of silence had just set in motion an unknown future for descendants they would never meet, would never know. They could each only hope that they hadn't just destroyed their families with a list of characteristics that each, in their own way, had a formidable darkness to their names.


	2. These aren't gifts

There's something to be said about those who see the darkest parts of our world; the dark thoughts, the darkest fears, the animalistic feelings that often bely humanity, and the broken, twisted connections tying millions of people together each hour by the smallest of threads. It isn't some seductive pull, it doesn't call to you like a siren in the sea, begging you to use, to become the most powerful being that has ever existed before. It's a nightmare in and of itself, a blatant torture as you feel, see, _hear_ things you were never meant to hear in the first place. You can glorify it, dress it up or dress it down to make it seem like it's a gift instead of a curse, but that would be the most powerful lie. A lie that comes crashing down not long after you convince yourself it isn't a lie to begin with.

When you wake up one day and realize you can hear the most intimate thoughts of everyone around you, when you realize you can touch their feelings as if they were your own, when you realize you're doing something you aren't supposed to be capable of doing, you call yourself a freak, a monster, an impure succubus because you're violating things you were never meant to violate.

When you're attacked by a rabid wolf because you unintentionally provoke him, because you possess the wild heart of nature itself, you don't call it a gift that you can communicate to those wild beasts that live on the outskirts of civilization. You bare those scars of your first 'talk' for the rest of your life, a permanent reminder that you're the furthest thing from normal, the furthest thing from _human_, because you can sense the most powerful of animalistic urges, urges that defy humanity with their violence, their hate, their lust; and in return your emotions run as wild as the rabid wolf that attacked you on your eleventh birthday, forever marking you, as an animal.

When you realize you can see things, bright, vibrant strings of life that tie around all things, living and inanimate, you call it beautiful. You think, in comparison to your sisters and brothers, that this gift is something that would be impossible to taint you with. You can see the threads that connect one person to another, one person to the past, present and future. You can see how a brief conversation with a stranger, will impact you for the rest of your life. You think it's perfect, until you see two threads break and the peaceful path of the future changes into something volatile and violent. When you see one thread wrap around a stranger's neck until their very essence extinguishes like a blown out flame, you realize that beauty is the perfect mask for the most vicious violence.

When you wake one day, on the eve of your thirteenth birthday, and realize that there isn't a day in your life you can recall where you're not bearing witness to other people's greatest fears, you know your life will never be easy, never be simple or light. You bathe in other people's nightmares, you know everyone's greatest fears, and it kills the childhood you never even had the chance to experience. You know that each of your sisters by choice have declared themselves freaks, monsters, and abominations, even though they have never uttered a word of it to you. You know your mother's greatest fear is losing your father to the lure of the dark power. You know your father's greatest fear is not being able to live like a God longer. You know your brother's greatest fear is becoming like your father, losing himself and you in the process. But it's when you wake up screaming from night terrors at the age of five, from experiencing horrors your imagination should have never been able to come up with, that you never make the mistake of viewing these powers bestowed upon you and your sisters as gifts. They're nightmares, just like you, and that's when you realize, that is all you'll ever be.


	3. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll do my best to keep the story flowing.**

**On another note, sorry for the delay, I write in short bursts of inspiration, so though I have a few one-shot pieces written that will eventually be integrated into the full story, I haven't actually written a cohesive beginning. And on that note, this beginning is actually a complete and total rewrite from the part I wrote a couple days ago. **

**I hope it doesn't disappoint, I wasn't too satisfied with it but a beginning is necessary.**

**Enjoy!**

**xo**

* * *

_Silence_. That was what she was met with the moment she shut the door behind her, and at the feel of that silence, she let down her more complicated shields and pinned her focus on the sole other occupant of the room, arrowing her telepathic and empathic abilities so that all she could focus on was the dark beauty that was her sister by choice.

With a bone deep sigh of relief, Natalie leaned heavily against the oak door at her back, her head making a soft thump as she closed her eyes and tried to gather her bearings.

"Where's the fire Nat?" A soft, haunted question that carried with it a horror that Natalie Parry would never be able to comprehend.

"Up Caleb Danvers' ass, apparently."

Avery let out a soft hum as she turned her attention away from the window and towards her friend, "What did my brother do this time?"

"He was nagging on Reid, as always," She answered without looking, "And of course, Reid then decided to push Caleb's temper even further until they got into a full blown argument, which led Pogue and Tyler to try and diffuse the tension." Another sigh escaped her lips, "Basically the whole situation grew too volatile, too fast, and I couldn't compensate with the sudden intensity, I was completely blindsided by the whole thing, and then my shields were crumbling and I was picking up on every thought and every emotion in the entire building and the only reason I got out of there sane was because the shields that keep my mind from connecting involuntarily to others remained strong and steady." A long, breathy response.

"I told you not to go to swim practice." Avery murmured, "Caleb's been tense ever since last night."

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Though it was a rare situation that the Danvers twins ever got into an argument…Caleb Danvers would actually have to pay more attention to his little sister and spend less time trying to make everyone else so damned perfect in order for arguments to become regular occurrences between the two siblings.

"No," Avery murmured, "Haven't actually talked to him since yesterday morning. But Mom was feeling particularly reminiscent and kept going on and on about Dad, that always puts him in a rough mood."

"And what about you?" Natalie inquired, opening her eyes to look at her friend.

Avery was always overlooked, she hid her pain behind the brightest of smiles, and no one ever expected the honest, open, and carefree _Avery Danvers_ to have any noteworthy problems. If Natalie hadn't known Avery since birth, then even she would have never figured her for being a walking nightmare, never would have suspected the other girl lived and breathed the world's darkest fears.

Avery was so excellent at shielding herself and everyone else from the dark truth of her '_gift'_, that even with Natalie's own powers, she could sense only a dull, pulsing warmth from Avery, a subtle verification of life to her telepathic and empathic senses, even when Natalie was completely unguarded like she was at that very moment.

"I have the Danvers' lips, the Danvers' raven hair, the dark Danvers' eyes and the dark Danvers' eyelashes, but I have my Mother's face… I'm not the spitting image of a man who gave everything away for a power that destroyed him." It was a brush-off, an honest one, but a brush-off nonetheless and Natalie knew she'd get nothing more on the subject.

"Reid was really riled," Natalie mentioned instead, recalling the pain she felt emanate from him for the briefest of moments before he became a cold, blank wall.

"I'm meeting him at Nicky's in an hour, I'll talk to him."

"Tyler meeting up with you guys?" But even as she asked the question, Natalie doubted it. Whenever Reid and Avery made plans together, rarely was it that anyone else intruded, there had been an honest understanding between the two since they were children, and through time, though they had grown apart, that understanding had only deepened, providing a solid friendship that Natalie often speculated would someday turn into the most brilliant kind of intimacy.

"Reid said something about Tyler taking Lace and Liz to the movies." Avery answered.

"_That_ ought to be interesting." Natalie mused; Avery gave a soft laugh of amusement in response.

Lace Garwin and Elizabeth Simms were two of the most ADD people Natalie had ever met before. Lace could see the connections between people and objects, connections forming from the past, changing in the present, and leading to the future; because of those connections, the billions of threads of life that only she could see often distracted her from actual reality. Elizabeth's excuse was that she could communicate with and sense animals, and more often than not, she couldn't help but tune into the wild things she sensed, and she usually preferred to focus on what the animals were doing instead of what the people were doing.

Withdrawing from her thoughts of her other two friends, Natalie pushed off from the door and walked over to where Avery sat, drawing closer to the silence that was a contradiction to Avery's gift; Avery's mind was never silent, she picked up nightmares on a range of miles, but she remained to be the most silent being Natalie had ever encountered, and the closer in proximity Natalie was to Avery, the easier and more manageable her own gifts came to be.

Without a word Avery drew in her legs to make room for Natalie in the little nook that overlooked the miles of land behind her home, that was one of the beautiful things about her; though she could keep a conversation flowing for hours, Avery Danvers was most comfortable in silence, no matter how long those periods of silence stretched.

As silence descended upon the room once more, Natalie rested her head against the wall, her eyes closed as she basked in the warmth of her haunted sister for what little of the time that remained before she had to face the world and the constant pulse against her mind once more.


	4. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**

**To all my reviewers and followers, I'll have you know that I did this one just for you (thank you all for the push, I needed it, haha). I sat and stared at my screen until some whisper of an idea hit me and I went with it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**_Special shout outs:_**

**BrooklynSommerson21: You helped give me the push to sit down and write this, I hope it is satisfactory! :)**

**Guest 007: I'm glad the one-shot series hasn't steered you wrong in checking out the actual story! You helped force me to write this next chapter as well, hopefully it doesn't disappoint.**

**SammieLuvsFood: I hope you continue to love it! Thank you so much for your support. :)**

**xo**

* * *

"_So_," Avery mused after she sunk the eight ball into the corner pocket, "You going to tell me about swim practice?"

Reid's jaw pulsed as he began to rack up the balls, "What's there to talk about Ave?"

"Nothing," She assured him, "If you don't want to."

Pale sapphire eyes peered up from behind the shield of pale blond hair, his fingers still moving quickly, skillfully as he put the balls in their correct positions. "He was being a dick."

"Of course he was, the question is, why did you react when you're very adept at ignoring him?"

His jaw turned to granite as he lifted the wooden frame and came around to where she stood at the head of the pool table. "He made an offhand comment."

"About?" She questioned as she leant over the table and took aim.

"About my friendship to you." He admitted and she immediately disregarded her shot, pool stick placed hazardly on the green as she straightened to look at Reid; his expression blank and stony if not for the fury darkening his eyes.

"What about it?" She demanded, barely even realizing how little space there was in between their bodies; everyone else noticed, though they saw nothing more than spectators usually did when looking at Avery Danvers and Reid Garwin together.

He looked as if he wouldn't answer her for a moment, and she briefly entertained the idea of forcing it out of him, but then he unclenched his jaw and spoke. "If I didn't get my act together, I wouldn't be able to see you any longer. He may have mentioned that I was already a horrible influence and that he was just waiting for the moment I make you as big of a failure as I am."

Fury had her eyes darkening to near obsidian, had her powers pulsing with furious strength, with intent to do harm; it was the cool touch of a hand against her own that had her reigning in her powers just in time for her to notice that multiple people around Nicky's were recoiling in a fear that they couldn't see but could very much feel.

Looking up into worried blue eyes, Avery took her free hand and placed it gently to his chest, "No one can take my friendship away from you Reid. _No one_," She swore, "And there is _nothing_ about you that makes you a failure of any kind. If anyone is the failure, it's Caleb for failing at being a friend, for failing to be a leader worth following." She promised him. His expression gentled as he looked down at her and she offered him a small smile, "You didn't honestly think I'd ever listen to what Caleb instructs me to do, did you?"

He shrugged, "Caleb's persuasive."

Eyes narrowing, she lifted her hand from his chest and playfully slapped the lean planes of muscle beneath his shirt. "You can be an idiot sometimes Reid, you know that, right?"

He gave her his wide, Reid Garwin grin that screamed trouble and her body settled, she was glad to see him return to himself for she absolutely hated it when Reid doubted himself, doubted her, and though she could blame that doubt on a multitude of things, Avery knew most of Reid's doubt stemmed from the very words and actions of her own flesh and blood.

"Yea," He grinned cheekily, grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, "But I'm your idiot."

One brow lifted, "My idiot, huh?" She questioned, both hands to his chest as she leaned back in his arms to regard him more fully.

He gave a nod and opened his mouth to speak when his pupils widened and Avery felt the pulse of a mind far different than Reid's brush up against him.

When his pupils returned to normal he peered down at her, "Nat says she and Dev are going to head our way when they get done with dinner."

Avery felt the ease of their friendship strain, a wall of formality overwhelming them both even as they remained in their rather familiar embrace. "Then I guess we best finish this game, you know Natalie can't play pool to save her life."

He gave her a soft grin, "A disgrace, even Lace can handle a stick." His arms tightened around her very briefly before he released her and took a step back.

"Lace's gift enables her a sure victory each game." Avery countered, picking up her discarded stick and getting into position, acutely aware of Reid's presence at her side. "And with you as her brother, she was probably born with a pool stick in hand. Give Natalie a paintbrush or a car engine, and I can guarantee you she'll put us both to shame."

"To each their own," Reid murmured softly, as he watched the line of Avery's back, as he noticed the silk of her dark hair tied into a knot at the nape of her neck, and studied the pull of her lips as she took the bottom one between her teeth as her dark eyes narrowed and she took her shot; sinking two stripes and two solids. "What's it gonna be Ave?" Though he didn't have to ask, he knew she preferred stripes.

"Stripes." She answered, maneuvering around the table to sink two more stripes before it was his turn – and just as he had studied her, he was intensely aware of the dark eyes studying his own shifts and movements.

* * *

If you have a special request as to who you see next, I'm up for ideas considering I haven't yet written the next chapter and considering these first few chapters are really just an introduction to the characters, I'm more than happy to write those introductions in any kind of order (for now at least).

Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed!

x


	5. Chapter 3

_AN:_

Look at that, two freshly written consecutive chapters in twelve hours. :)

I hope you all enjoy it! :D

_Special shout outs:_

Awesome Guest: Thank you so much, I feel honored to have yours (as well as my other commenters/followers/favorites) recognition, and that's plenty for me. :D I'm glad you find it so well-written, I really do try to make it best for everyone. As for Kate Tunney and Sarah, I haven't quite decided yet. I know Kate will definitely be referenced in regards to her relationship with Pogue; but I haven't yet worked it out to whether or not I want to incorporate Sarah into the story or whether she will be alluded to as Kate is. Would you prefer for her to be in it (even if it is just a mentioning) or would you care if she wasn't in it at all?

Guest 007: Yes! Approval still given. haha. And I'll do my best to keep it that way. :D

Sara188: Just for you I wrote a chapter with Reid and Lace. Thank you for the suggestion, as soon as I read those two names I was immediately hit with inspiration. I hope it doesn't disappoint! As for Reid and Avery, you'll be seeing much more of them so don't worry! And as for the incorporation of the one-shot of Reid and Avery's rather intimate run-in, I'll definitely try to work that in as soon as possible, I just don't want to rush anything too soon, you know?

Thank you for all your reviews, and to my recent followers and favorites, you rock! :D

xo

* * *

"How was the movie?" Reid questioned as Lace stepped into the kitchen.

His sister let out a small sigh before she slid into one of the stools at the island, her sapphire eyes oddly dull, "Fine."

Turning off the sink and setting aside the dishes, Reid picked up a dishtowel, eyes studying his sister as he dried his hands.

_"Lace,_ you know it's pointless to lie to me."

Her shoulders sagged, head thumping softly against the countertop, "I _know_."

"So, tell me what happened." Slinging the dishtowel over his shoulder he braced his hands against the sink.

She lifted her head and huffed out a breath, white-blond hair puffing out before fixing sad eyes on him. "Aaron and Kira were at the theater. Long story short, we got kicked out of the theater after Elizabeth hit Kira. Tyler had to drag her out of the theater, she was pissed."

_He was pissed_. "Was Aaron teasing you again?" He demanded, forcing his tone to remain gentle as he regarded his little sister.

"It was more Kira than Aaron," She murmured, "It wasn't that big of a deal Reid, Elizabeth took care of it and Tyler got us out of there, took us out for ice cream." She gave him that wide grin that turned him to putty, saw the fury in his eyes gentle though she had no doubt that Reid wouldn't repay Aaron in some way, shape, or form. "How was Nicky's with Avery?"

"Good. We tied." He smiled at the memory of Avery's well-hidden displeasure for the few moments her gaze wasn't darkened by the burden of her 'gift'. "Nat and Dev joined up with us for an hour or so."

"Nat and Dev. Are they still..."

"Yea, seems to be. But aren't you the expert on relationships?" He inquired with a grin.

"Connections, not relationships. _The difference,"_ She went on just as he opened his mouth to ask. "Is that the ties between inanimate objects are connections, not relationships, and I can see the ties between inanimate objects and animate objects."

_"And…"_

"And," She smiled, "They have a very strong connection, I doubt it will ever be broken. Their bond is powerful, but not as permanent as a sibling bond, and not as powerful as a bond like yours and Avery's."

Reid sighed, eyes narrowing at his sister, _"Lace…"_

"When are you going to …"

"We're just friends Lace." Reid warned.

"The lines tying you to each other suggest otherwise." _Lines_ an odd feat in and of itself, Lace mused silently, for most people were only connected to one another by a single line.

"Oh yeah, and what _do_ those lines suggest."

Her expression turned grave, utter solemnity in her gaze as she regarded him with the severity rarely seen on the girl twin of the Garwin duo. "Soul mates."

Reid's jaw clenched, his fingers tightening around the cool edge of the sink, the muscles in his back straining as he fought to remain in control of an influx of emotions suddenly bombarding him.

"It's complicated Lace," He murmured roughly. "Avery and I…we can't happen."

"Because of Caleb?" She questioned, tone hardening in a rare show of anger, "Or because you don't think you're good enough for her?"

Reid barely suppressed a flinch, "We're not talking about this Lace. Not now," He warned, "And not ever."

She looked as if she would object, but then she took notice of the darkness in his gaze and the stiffness of his spine. "What would you like to talk about?"

"How about your borderline C in Portuguese." He quirked a brow at her, crossing lean arms across his lean chest.

"Ugh!" She groaned, propping her head against one arm as she looked at him with a face that suggested she had just swallowed a bug, "Can you at least bake me some cookies if you're going to torture me with my lack of success in foreign language?"

"Yes," He agreed before turning to gather the needed ingredients for homemade chocolate chip. "And then we'll talk about your borderline C in Psychology."

"Better make it double chocolate chip." Lace sighed, thoroughly put out by the turn of events; though she was more than happy to be spending time with the brother who had given her everything, even when he had nothing to give himself.

* * *

If you have a special request as to who you would like to see next, I'm up for ideas considering I haven't yet written the next chapter and considering these first few chapters are really just an introduction to the characters, I'm more than happy to write those introductions in any kind of order (for now at least).

Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed!

x


	6. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_

I haven't yet decided if I'm satisfied with this next chapter. I couldn't sleep last night and I had been chewing over all the names that had been requested, when I was finally hit with some quasi-inspiration. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me, and if you're confused, please e-mail or review because I wrote it at one thirty this morning and I'd be more than happy to clear a few things up or re-write so it makes more sense.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_Special Shout outs_:

Awesome Guest: I'm glad you think so! Hopefully, it continues to make you anticipate the next chapter. :)

**Guest 007**: The fast updating is really in reaction to all the fantastic reviews and requests for pairings. Sometimes, if I'm focused on a certain pairing, I'll completely forget about showing interactions between the group as a whole, or the siblings. (_sheepish grin here_). You'll be happy to hear, as will others I'm sure, that I have decided to incorporate Kate and Sarah, their scenes might not be very large, they may just be cameo appearances, but I've already got a few things in mind for those two. :) And thank you, I'll do my best to keep it up.

**Guest:** I'm glad you're in love! There's nothing better than being in love with a story. :D This update took a little longer than usual because I was a little behind in homework, but I'll do my best to update swiftly. :) [_P.S. Reid and Avery are kind of my favorite at the moment. haha._]

**SammieLuvsFood:** I'm glad you love it! :D Tyler **is **paired with Lace, and I have a chapter in mind for them coming up pretty soon, so you shouldn't be waiting too long for it. :D Nat and Caleb are a little more difficult, haha, just because they have a fairly difficult relationship, any chapter involving them will probably be kind of short, but as the story progresses, their interactions **will** be longer, promise!

**BrooklynSommerson21:** Longer chapters will definitely be a possibility as the story progresses! For now, I just don't want to force anything that isn't just flowing, but I'll do my best to lengthen it up a bit. :D Sarah **will** be incorporated, and I have a feeling (it's just a feeling) that though Nat may not be the reason Caleb and Sarah split, she will play her part. :) Thank you for your enthusiasm and your continued interest! :)

**Sara188:** I didn't even know it was that easy to inspire me, so no worries! haha. Nat makes a brief appearance in this chapter, probably not what you were hoping for, but she'll get her due. As for Dev, their relationship will be more explained as the chapters go on, but for all intents and purposes, Dev is Nat's wonderful friend with great benefits. haha. And I'm really glad you liked Reid and Lace's chapter (and everything else that entails). I hope you continue to like it! :D

**PoisonIvy2013:** I'm glad! I absolutely love that you love it. I hope you continue to love it. :)

xo

* * *

She had just lifted her rather battered hand to knock on the door when it opened to reveal none other than Pogue Parry dressed casually in jeans and a snug tee, his feet bare, his hair disheveled and grease stains on his hands.

Her brows rose, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I live with a telepathic empath Liz," Was his response as he stepped back and motioned for her to come in.

"Catch you at a bad time?" She inquired as she discarded her sneakers on the mat with the other discarded shoes, and made her way towards the kitchen.

"No." Was his simple response as he followed a few feet behind her. "I was just rebuilding a car part that I picked up from the junk yard."

"How's that going?" She inquired; genuinely interested in his response as she pulled open the fridge in search of one of those water imports Mrs. Parry had shipped in from Taiwan on a near weekly basis.

When he didn't answer, she leaned back to peer behind the fridge, wondering what had him silent when she saw him standing in the doorway to the kitchen; his jaw clenched, his arms crossed, and his eyes focused on the battered knuckles of her right hand.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" He demanded, eyes lifting to her face as if to check that he hadn't overlooked any subtle signs of damage when he had first opened the door.

She gave a half-shrug, "Nothing. It's just a few scrapes."

His eyes hardened in an obvious show of displeasure as he stopped his search for more marks and met her gaze. Elizabeth hadn't expected her lack of a response would have him crossing the few empty feet between them, hadn't expected him to gently force the door to the fridge shut and crowd her against the cool metal. "I know what a hand looks like after it's hit flesh Elizabeth. Who in the hell did you exchange blows with?" A rather fierce demand for answers that had her eyes narrowing and her temper flaring.

"_No one_. I hit Kira because she was being a bitch to Lace. The only _blow exchanged_, was the one that put her on the floor." She shot back, her tone infused with warning; she wasn't like those pushovers he was used to fooling around with, she wouldn't just let him take control over her, not when he hadn't earned the right to make demands of her.

His jaw clenched, his green-hazel eyes darkening to brown as he looked away from her and opened the freezer door to her right.

Lowering her eyes as the door shut, she was surprised to see a bag of frozen peas held loosely in his left hand. Lifting her gaze to his, she felt her ire dissipate as he took her injured hand and gently pressed the frozen bag against the burning and bruised flesh.

She felt her body relax in the rather comfortable silence that followed his gentle doctoring of her battered hand.

"What did Baby Boy have to say about it?" He inquired softly after a moment.

"He wasn't pleased that we got kicked out of the theater," She responded just as softly, "But he was more pissed that in order to hurt her, I had to hurt myself."

"He doesn't get it, does he?" A husky question about her willingness to inflict pain on herself to protect those she considered her own; a question alluding to her sometimes-violent temper in response to the furious, animalistic nature of her gift.

Her brow quirked, "And you think _you_ do?"

His jaw clenched, his eyes hardening as he watched her unwaveringly. "More than you would think." Was his rather generalized response, but before she could question him further Natalie was there in all her chaotic glory; dark smudges on her cheeks and clothes, her hair in a sloppy bun with stray strands of thick, golden brown hair falling around her face.

Elizabeth paid no mind to the way Natalie's blue-hazel eyes zeroed in on the very limited space between she and her brother. "Is that charcoal on your face, or motor oil?" Elizabeth teased.

"Both," Was Natalie's cheeky response, "How's the hand?"

"I don't know, what say you Dr. Parry?" Elizabeth's gaze slanted to the male in question, a male who hadn't moved an inch away from her since Natalie's entrance.

"It's fine." Was his gruff response, his eyes never leaving hers, "Come back in a few days and I'll take another look." There was a dark promise in his gaze that she hadn't ever expected to see so blatantly.

"It's just a little scrape," She countered, "I don't want to take you away from your other patients." Elizabeth was well aware that they were talking about far more than just a hand.

"There are no other patients." Was his promise.

"_Will_ there be?" She didn't know where the hell this was coming from, but she wasn't naïve enough to not question it.

"No."

"Will past patients be an issue?" She wasn't looking to get involved with exes, not when she had already had enough of them when they were current.

"Shouldn't be. We'll have to talk at your follow-up."

She said nothing for a moment, merely watched him while her mind turned over the endless possibilities of this new change in direction. Admittedly, it was exceedingly difficult to think clearly about potential outcomes and repercussions when the heat of his big body was washing over her like an ocean's tide, seducing her senses until they were almost completely focused on him, and him alone.

"_Maybe_." She agreed softly; she couldn't think about it any further, not with his body so close. She'd have her session with Natalie, and _then_ she'd think about his offer.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	7. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_

Here it is! A chapter that's Tyler and Lace centered!

I've had this idea floating around in my head the past week but I just sat down to write it because I have a serious lack of Tyler and/or Lace material and I figured I'd stick something about them in so I could focus on the stuff that comes more easily to me. I hope it's satisfactory!

Side note: I'm sorry about the relatively late (for me) update, I blame Tyler Simms and Lace Garwin; they just haven't been commanding my attention as often as the other characters tend to.

* * *

_Special Shout outs: _

**Sara188:** I'm glad you liked it! Even if Pogue isn't a favorite of yours, I can totally respect that. (Who is your favorite?) There is and will be romance for Tyler. It make take awhile to get there, but as you will be able to see after reading this next chapter, he's pretty aware of someone who could strike his fancy. Reid and Avery do tend to be the favorites as of right now, and I'm glad for that. Granted, I do love writing about them. Your review (and others as well) did help me to write more; and I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just really wanted to get a Tyler-centric piece written and that took some procrastination on my part. haha.

**SammieLuvsFood:** Thank you! This story returns your love in ten-folds! haha. It is kind of suspenseful, isn't it? I just realized, haha. I try to stay away from cliffhangers so I hope it wasn't too suspenseful because it may be a few chapters before I explore what's going on in the Pogue x Liz universe. Apparently my trouble tends to lie with Tyler and Lace, hopefully now that I've gotten them started, however, there will be less trouble. :)

**BrooklynSommerson21:** I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and the way it was written and the direction the story went! :) I really do try to keep it easy, I think of who I want to see next, or who you guys want to see next, and toy with the characters and the plot and wait until an idea hits and then I go with it and not the other way around. If you're in a rush, I feel like you miss certain facets of the story without even realizing it. If it ever does sound rush, please tell me to cool my jets and slow it down. :D

**Guest:** Intensity is a good thing! I feel as though this chapter should give you a brief reprieve from the intensity of everything else. :) Avery and Reid will be coming up again shortly, trust me, I've got big, intense things planned for them. haha. ;)

**Shell8bee:** Thank you! When I wrote this I spent most of the time staring at the kitchen scene, trying to make sure it had come out in a comprehensible manner. I swear I stared at it for fifteen minutes and changed approx. two words. haha. I didn't want to lose people in the word play, so I tried to keep it from being too subtle, so I'm really glad you liked how it turned out; and I feel as though they're both more...animal/primal in their urges then the others so I think that their relationship will be a very subtle/not so subtle entertaining battle of wits and word play. Reid is pretty great, I have to admit, haha, but I am really happy that this is your favorite chapter! I'll have to stay up to par when it comes to future exchanges between Liz and Pogue. :D

* * *

Side note: My longest chapter yet! Consists of **1,795** words! There you go longer entry requesters!

* * *

_Omniscience._ It was a funny taste in her mouth, like a mixture of quasi-flavors that couldn't decide which flavor they wanted to be so they decided to have a hint every flavor.

Somehow, the quasi-flavors made sense to her distracted mind; knowing the future was never a definite thing, it shifted and twisted as decisions were made, paths were chosen and desires formed. Some very rare things were set in stone, but mostly, the future wasn't definite and Lace was a firm believer in the fact that you made your own destiny, that you were in control of your future. Yes, there are external factors that can influence the outcome of your life greatly, but in the end, willpower trumped circumstance.

If you had zero-to-no willpower, well, that was a different story entirely.

_Maybe_, Lace mused as she forced herself out of bed – her stomach protesting it's emptiness far too loudly to be ignorable – _foresight is in my future_. Avery had been the first to experience the ascension into a power far greater than anything ever known, the boys knew what to expect; Avery, however, was the greatest guinea pig of all guinea pigs.

None of their families had known what would happen the day Caleb ascended, would Avery go through a transition? Would her power eclipse everything she had ever known? … Would her power become so uncontrollable in its darkness that it killed her?

That question hadn't remained wholly unanswered. The morning after Caleb 'defeated' Chase Collins-Putnam, they had all convened at the old Danvers property – sans Sarah and Kate – and awaited the verdict that had hung over their heads like guillotines since their births. The answer?

_'Be prepared for a shift of power. It won't be obvious, not at first, and it doesn't just stop after the minute of your birth.'_

And though Avery didn't inform them of just how the horror of her gift had transitioned into a more powerful gift, she confided to the girls that preceding the day of their birth, they would experience tastes of what their power _could_ be like after ascension. It had been near two and a half months since Avery's ascension and her power had not stopped growing since that time.

_It doesn't hit all at once_. Lace recalled the way Avery had murmured that dark confession in the quiet of her room once the girls had all tucked into her bed for the night – none of them had wanted to be alone; none of them quite believed Chase was well and truly gone.

Lace vividly recalled the whispered sound of a voice filled with unrestrained horrors, one of the only times she could ever remember Avery not having full control over just what she allowed others to hear in her voice.

_At first, I didn't feel a change, and then I did…_ She wouldn't tell them just what she had felt, and truthfully, Lace didn't ever want to know what the older girl had gone through. _Even now, I feel it, beneath my skin, as if I'm a damp towel slowly absorbing a small pool of water … I don't think it'll ever stop._

She hadn't ever said anything more on the subject, but Lace had known that the absorption had yet to cease.

Maybe this was her taste of what was to come when she 'ascended'. A taste of foresight before it became a full-fledged branch of her gift. Natalie had been the one to suggest foresight as a possible outcome, considering the nature of Lace's gift with connections. Liz had worked from that, suggested that if the structure of her gift presently was anything to go by, she could very well expect to deal with back-sight as well. Avery had taken it two steps further and asked why they were only assuming she would get either-or when it was very well likely that Lace would get both and then some.

They had all quieted at the dark promise to that possibility. With the way Lace's powers worked now, she didn't know how she could possibly function with the addition of foresight, back-sight, _and_ some other, unforeseen gift.

When she expressed her concerns to Avery one night while the two watched a few movies with Reid, Avery had promised Lace that when the time came, Avery would help her through it, but until that time, there was absolutely nothing that could be done in order to prepare her for something no one could possibly anticipate.

Lace was just coming out of her long train of thought when she realized her empty house wasn't so empty after all. She had a brief moment of panic before she saw the new, fairly strong, and incredibly secure teal line that had wound its way around her ankle; her panic dissipated and she felt a small, welcomingly surprised smile pull at her lips.

Sticking her head around the wall, her smile turned into a full-fledged grin as she saw Tyler in her kitchen, an oven mitt on one hand, her brother's very feminine apron – a gift from Avery three years ago – tied around his waist.

"And here I thought no one could make that apron look good," She teased gently.

His head snapped up, his eyes crinkling around the edges as his mouth parted into a soft smile. "You think?" He stepped back and spread his arms for her appraisal.

"Oh _definitely_," She agreed as she came around the corner, distracted by the faint line of connections circling around his arms; she didn't notice the way his eyes gazed over her legs, bare and peeking out beneath her Dad's old t-shirt. "You'll have the ladies rushing to your door by the dozens."

"They can flock to my door all they want, they won't find me." He gestured to the bar stool she had sat at just the other night as she practiced her Portuguese with Reid.

"Oh yeah?" She mused as she clamored into the tall stool, "And why's that? Where will you be?"

"Here," He answered, a note in his voice, an edge to his gaze that had her head tilting curiously as she forced herself to focus solely on him. "With you."

She felt heat creep up her neck to warm her cheeks, though she couldn't quite determine just what about his words that inspired such a reaction from her; she didn't have long to ponder it, however, because his voice distracted her once more. "So where'd Reid run off to?"

"Two guesses," She held up two slender fingers, a cheeky grin on her face, "And the first one doesn't count."

He chuckled; the thousand shades of brown in his hair catching in the sunlight in an enrapturing display of entwining strands that spoke to the twisting heart of her gift.

"Avery?" He questioned, and it took her a moment to remember just what they had been talking about; she offered him a sheepish grin for her distraction.

"Spring semester starts back in a few days, she went to the dormitory to see if there were any problems with the room."

"She found one?" Tyler guessed; their parents may have paid a fortune for them to attend Spencer Academy, but the rooms were far from flawless; especially for the seniors considering they were hardly ever used – most seniors lived in an apartment off-campus or at home.

"Not in hers or Nat's room, but in yours and his, yes." She shrugged, "Avery promised Reid she'd call if she found a problem, so she did and he headed out there."

"Should I be concerned?" Tyler inquired as he took the bacon off the stove and flipped the pancakes with an ease that fascinated Lace; she loved watching the sure movements of his hands, the ease in which he handled the cooking ware.

"No, Reid's good with his hands and their both adept at keeping each other focused." She mused wistfully, eyes still watching his movements before the softly pulsing lines wrapped around him drew her attention.

It was a little while later, as he was putting the food on plates and they were sitting down to eat that he spoke; watching as Lace pulled her long, golden blond hair into a ponytail over her right shoulder, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight that gave her a very ethereal, angel-like appearance, "Is it difficult?"

"Is what difficult?" She questioned as she lifted large sapphire eyes to him, the slight cloudiness to her gaze telling him that she was seeing all the things he wouldn't ever be able to see.

"Seeing the things you see? Pushing past the distractions to do the things you have to do?" He'd always wondered, always felt true, defensive anger on her part when ass-wipes like Aaron and bitches like Kira teased and tortured her for her inability to pay attention for long stretches of time.

Maybe it was because he had practically grown up with her, maybe it was because his own sister had serious trouble focusing at times, or maybe the reason something different entirely, but her inability to focus wasn't a hindrance in his opinion and he didn't think it made her lesser than people with the ability to focus. Personally, Tyler thought Lace's lack of focus made her all the more admirable.

There was a sense of unending gentleness within her, a pureness that hadn't been stained by the horrors of the world; there was a sense of innocence that wasn't present in any of the other young women in his 'family'. Tyler would never make the mistake of assuming her naïve, but Lace lacked the edge of _life_ that came with gifts like Liz's, Nat's and Avery's.

Pair her innocence with the sheer angelic beauty of her, and she wasn't someone to be teased, but coveted; not everyone saw it that way, however, and Tyler often felt the primal need to fiercely protect her from those who would see her gentleness transformed into something far harsher.

"At times," She answered honestly, a knowing to her eyes that darkened her gaze to midnight blue, "It can be difficult," She admitted, "And if I didn't have the system of support that I do now, I don't think I ever could have handled living a normal life."

Not liking the darkness in her eyes, he motioned to her decorated pancake and grinned, "Then here's to life."

He watched her brows draw down, her gaze lowering to her pancakes before her pink-rose lips parted into a silent 'O' a moment before she laughed; a light, gentle sound that stroked over his skin like a cool breeze on a hot day.

He smiled, watching the play of sunlight over her features as she turned sapphire-warm eyes to the smiley-face decorating her pancakes.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	8. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

**Sara188:** I'm glad you like the one-shot series; I'm trying to monitor just what parts of chapters I'm posting there, though, because I don't want to ruin everything, ya know. :D I adore Reid and Tyler, Tyler just happens to be so much harder to write about for some reason. Inspiration wise, this next chapter is basically an all girl scene, spoiler alert, the next will be an all boy chapter, and the one after that will be all of them together. :D I already know where I'm going with the next one, the one where they're all together...that one should be interesting. :) Thank you so much for your continued support. :D

**BrooklynSommerson21:** Me gusta that you gusta it. haha. Me gusta are some of the very few words I understand in spanish. haha, I was so proud. :D Anyhow, you should love this next chapter, it's a long one as well. :)

**Guest:** You're awesome as well! Thank you! :D

x

* * *

Side note: 2,010 words! :D

* * *

"How were the rooms?" Natalie questioned as they pulled into the gravel drive, her gaze on the large pond, the fountain in the middle creating a shimmer of rainbows that they often had to drag Lace away from.

"Fine," Was Avery's soft response, she rarely ever had to talk loud, for when she spoke, no matter who you were, you stopped to listen. "Tyler and Reid's room had more issues, we spent a couple hours there."

"What'd you guys do after?" Natalie questioned unobtrusively; she hadn't ever felt the need to outright suggest that Avery and Reid would make a good couple; Avery had enough pressure on her shoulders without the added thoughts on her lack of romantic relationships.

"Got brunch." Was her answer.

Natalie had once spoken to Elizabeth on the subject of Avery and Reid, and not too long ago, they had both agreed that Avery and Reid's time was coming, both girls felt that their friends were on the edge of a great precipice, and soon, the line of friendship would blur and they would become what they were always meant to be.

"How was Dev?" Avery murmured with a slanted glance to her friend, a smirk pulling at full lips as a slight shade of heat darkened Natalie's tan cheeks.

"How'd you know?" Natalie demanded, exasperated; Avery saw absolutely _everything_, even when you thought different.

"I picked you up from your house Nat," A soft laugh, "I saw those bronze locks of yours tangled and thoroughly handled." Nat narrowed eyes, blue-hazel a dark shade of chestnut-sapphire due to the leftover haze of emotions from her morning fun. "Besides that fact, you've a hickey lining your collarbone."

"Okay, you caught me." Natalie admitted with laughter, "He came over this morning, left fifteen minutes before you arrived. For someone who hasn't had the pleasure of being thoroughly tussled, you sure do know the signs of it."

Avery gave a husky laugh that Natalie knew from experience, made men think of naughty bedroom fun. "Not everyone is as lucky as you Nat, Dev, quite literally, fell into your lap."

Natalie rolled her eyes, recalling the first time she met Dev with a fond smile lifting curved lips before she turned serious eyes to Avery. "It would help, you know?" A quiet whisper.

"I know," Avery murmured in response, putting the car into park and opening her door, "But you know why I don't."

"Yea," Natalie murmured before following Avery out of the car and towards her house.

Neither girls had expected to run into a rather frazzled looking Sarah, her blond locks pulled into a hasty ponytail as she practically jogged to her car.

Lifting her head, Avery's eyes met the dark gaze of her brother, who stood leaning casually in the arch of their front door, his arms crossed, his expression an unchanging mask of neutrality lined with the faintest edge of contempt.

"Forget your dignity, Sarah?" Natalie murmured, one brow arched, the other girl ignored them both completely.

"Morning Caleb," Avery greeted as she stepped past him and into the main foyer, Natalie moving leisurely behind her.

"Where were you?"

"Told you yesterday I was checking out the dorms today."

"Mother isn't happy that you've decided to return to the dormitory." He murmured, shutting the door behind Natalie, his dark eyes shadowed.

"Mom doesn't affect my choices. She can deal with it," Avery loved her mother, she did, but it was a rather distant kind of affection; a type of affection that came from being the overlooked child once it came to light that she would never be the golden child that Caleb was – an affection that came the day a mother disregarded a daughter simply because the nightmares that changed her wasn't what a mother had envisioned in a daughter.

Avery wasn't up to par with Evelyn Danvers standards, and she wouldn't ever be, and to Evelyn, that made her lesser in value.

"Charming," Caleb sneered, she didn't react.

"Hey _Jack_," Natalie addressed casually from Avery's side, "Now that you've gotten your booty call in, why don't you go shower and meet Pogue, who's waiting for you at Nicki's."

Avery watched as Caleb's eyes flickered to the love-bruise marking Natalie's skin; watched, fascinated, as his gaze darkened and his expression hardened as he took in Nat's passion darkened eyes – eyes darkened in a way he hadn't ever seen before – and the glow to her skin that only came from good sex. "Looks as if I'm not the only one who got their booty call in, Parry."

Natalie smirked and Avery mentally sighed, "True, the difference being, however, mine wasn't just a blind fuck. My partner, actually wanted to have a go in the sheets because it was _me_ and not because I had the necessary parts."

Anger clouded near black eyes and before Natalie could stir up any more trouble, Avery stepped in between them, one palm on her brother's overpowering chest. "_Go_," She ordered, her voice infused with the steel that kept her sane. "Shower, dress, and meet Pogue. Reid and Tyler are meeting up with you guys shortly." The distaste in his gaze as Reid's name passed her lips almost made her react, the sneer twisting his lips almost had her control slipping in a need to strike back at him; but she couldn't afford to lose control of her emotions, she wouldn't ever be able to afford that loss of control. "As planned, we'll all meet up at Reid's later, it's our last free night before classes, don't ruin it Caleb." Avery warned, daring him to say something else on the matter, it took a moment, but once that moment had passed he was looking away and heading for the stairs; Avery didn't miss the lingering glance he shot to Natalie's collarbone.

Turning to face the spitfire with a short temper and a quick mouth, Avery arched a dark eyebrow, "One of these days, we're going to have a talk." She warned.

"But today, is not that day." Natalie responded, pupils dilating for a split second before she was, once again, solely focused on Avery. "Liz and Lace are here."

"_Soon_," Avery murmured, but then dropped the subject as Lace and Liz walked into the door, both laughing about something that had happened earlier that morning.

It was a few hours later that the girls found themselves sitting in Avery's room, all positioned strategically distanced from one another, their faces set stoically as they regarded each other with heavy suspicion.

"_Elizabeth_," Natalie's eyes narrowed, Elizabeth's expression remaining unchanged as her heterochromatic blue-green gaze flickered to Natalie. "Do you have a three?"

Elizabeth's lips tilted up, "Go _fish_."

"_No!_" Natalie threw her cards down, letting out a cry of frustration as the others collapsed in laughter.

Avery fell to her back as laughter floated from her lips, Elizabeth and Lace leant against each other as stitches tore through their sides; all thoroughly bemused by the fuming Natalie.

"I _hate_ this game, can't we go back to Tic-tac-toe?" She demanded, looking at all of her laughing sisters before she too, succumbed to the silliness of their evening.

"You only want to go back to tic-tac-toe," Elizabeth teased as she sat up, pushing wild strands of tawny, electric curls out of her eyes. "Because you know all the cheats."

"It's not _my_ fault you all aren't practiced in the art of tic-tac-toe. It takes strategic placement of your designation and a very specific set of skills." Natalie objected.

"Oh yeah?" Lace inquired, "The specific skill of bullshit?"

That inspired another round of laughter, Natalie gaping at Lace – the most mild-mannered one of them all. "I am _so_ telling your brother, missy."

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Avery questioned, sharing a smirk with the blond haired beauty.

"It was only a matter of time before she cracked." Elizabeth winked, nudging Lace with her elbow.

"Lace, you're not allowed to go corrupt!" Natalie pleaded teasingly, "Who's going to be the innocent one once you're gone?"

"Liz?" Lace offered, and the girls each took a solid minute to ponder her suggestion seriously before cracking smiles.

"I could see it now, a _tame_ Elizabeth Simms." Natalie whispered conspiratorially.

"Good luck with that," Avery grinned, "With that corkscrew mane, she won't ever be tame."

"Damn right I won't." Liz gave a grin of all teeth, pretending to be the lion they all jokingly called her because of the tawny shade of her hair.

"_Wild_," Lace murmured in a soft daze, "Wild and proud." A soft whisper, the others turning curious, gentle gazes upon their youngest sister. "So many vibrant, _pure_ lines surround you Elizabeth. So mistakenly innocent…it's the darker lines around you, the dull pulse of which is a fever against your skin…it is those lines that are less harmful, but still, they carry a weight."

"Don't worry Lace," Elizabeth assured, taking her hand in her own, "I've got the animals on my side."

"Speaking of animals," Natalie cut in, wanting to dissipate the heavy atmosphere, "We should get ready, it's about time to meet the guys."

Lace immediately perked up, "Can we take Twister? It's been so long since we've played them."

Avery smiled, "I'm sure the guys will just _love_ that."

Lace's smile turned mischievous, "I was thinking a bet would entice them."

Avery, Natalie and Elizabeth all shared identical looks of surprise before Cheshire grins pulled at their mouths. "So deviant Lace," Avery admired, "Reid will be so proud."

"_Oh, _I can't _wait_." Natalie clapped her hands eagerly; she looked forward to putting the guys on their asses.

Twenty minutes later they were leaving the Danvers' estate, making their way towards their cars when Elizabeth froze, head swiveling towards the darkness of the forest that lined the Danvers property; her every nerve on end.

Avery paused beside her, "You feel it too?"

Elizabeth's luminescent gaze jerked to Avery's shadowed gaze. "How long have you known?"

"Weeks." Was Avery's dark response, gaze flickering to the omniscient shadows casted by the darkened forest.

"It's sheer darkness," Elizabeth couldn't look away from the wilderness that screamed out to her in sheer terror – and she wondered, if that was what she felt, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was that Avery was feeling. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is," Avery assured, "Its turning dreams into nightmares, and nightmares into malevolent massacres."

Sheer terror gripped Elizabeth's wild heart before she felt her fear siphoned from her; immediately her gaze turned to Avery, only to see her dark eyes on Natalie, who stood by the passenger side of Avery's car, her expression stoic, her hands curled tight around the car roof.

"Did she just…?" Elizabeth demanded breathlessly.

"Your time is coming Elizabeth, be braced for a change…a change that could very well be expedited by whatever darkness is headed our way. Because make no mistake, it is headed our way, and headed fast."

"Are you going to tell the guys?" She questioned as they began walking to the cars once more.

"They'll learn of it soon, but not from us."

"Why not?" Elizabeth didn't think they should be unprepared for when that darkness finally touched base.

"Because they wouldn't believe us," Lace answered, "Not completely. And there's a knowing I can't explain, that tells me that they need to be in the dark for a while longer. There are things that must transpire before this darkness hits." Confused by Lace's seemingly vague response, Liz was about to ask just what was supposed to transpire when her animal side blindsided her, taking over her senses until she could feel a rapid stirring within one of her sisters.

A flurry of power so dark as to be blinding, it was an unsettled power, a dangerous power, and it was churning near violently inside of Avery; but for Elizabeth, the most terrifying part of that power was the scent of malevolence embedded deep within it, and just what that malevolence meant for her sister, and her family's future.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	9. Chapter 7

**AN:**

There is some language in this chapter. Can't really remember if there was a lot, but I know there are at least two T-rated words. _Though, I really don't know what high school/middle school kids hear these days...so maybe it's not so bad_. But I'm warning you anyways, just as a precautionary measure so that I don't offend anybody.

* * *

_Special shout outs:_

**Sara188:** The twister chapter is coming up next, don't be too disappointed that it wasn't this one! :) And I get where you're coming from, Caleb is usually one of my favorites, but he's in a rough place right now, and it'll all come to light eventually. He's not permanently mean, I just wanted to expand on his rather controlling personality from the movie. He'll pull his head out of his ass eventually, promise. :)

**Shell8bee:** haha! The Twister thing came to me spontaneously. I was at the end of that chapter and I was like, I've gotten a lot of intense comments, let me try my hand at humor. We'll see how it goes and I hope it doesn't disappoint. It's my next chapter! :D

**Guest:** Keeping it coming! haha. :D

**SammieLuvsFood:** YOU'RE AMAZING. haha. Here's your update, the next one should be coming up within the next couple of days. :D

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Calling the shot, Reid smirked as ball met net, ending the third game in a row with Aaron – who looked anything less than pleased.

Reid shared a grin with Tyler, that put two hundred and fifty dollars in their pockets…_each_. Retribution was an oh-so-sweet pulse in his blood.

"_Cheat!_" Aaron accusation had Reid's nerves twisting; if there was anything he hated more than someone hurting someone he loved, it was someone calling into question his honor. "I want my money back!"

"You're being a pussy again Aaron," Reid warned, his tone deceptively light, his eyes blue shards of cut glass.

"Like you'd even know what pussy was Garwin," Bradley sneered from Aaron's left.

Aaron smirked, smug arrogance replacing his earlier anger, "Surrounded by girls Garwin, you think one of them would be putting out." He sneered, "But I guess the Danvers freak scares them all away," Reid's jaw clenched, his hand curling tight around the pool stick still in his hand. "And the few whores she doesn't scare away, get put off by that dyslexic sister of yours."

Tyler nearly shut his eyes in silent prayer; that was the thing about Aaron, he was a dumbass, but he was a dumbass that knew where to strike Reid to make the most impact. Tyler knew Reid had forced himself to be satisfied with emptying Aaron's pockets even though the blond so obviously wanted to draw blood in retribution of Aaron's stunt at the movies. But nothing besides the sight of bruises on Aaron's face would satisfy his brother now, not when both Lace and Avery were struck at; _no _one, went after the two women that meant everything to Reid, _no one._

"You know Aaron, I'm surprised you even know what pussy is, considering you can't even get it up." Reid knew how to rile Aaron too, it was an art he had perfected the very moment Aaron had lashed out at Reid's sister when they were just seven years old. "Heard Kira crying to one of her little friends about your performance issues; she was practically _begging_ for Carter's dick when I walked in on them in the shower room."

Fury twisted Aaron's face, red splotches coloring his cheeks, and Tyler knew Reid had just succeeded in getting the fight he wanted. "You and me, Garwin." Aaron challenged furiously.

"Take it out back, let's see if your fists are as flaccid as your dick." Reid agreed, watching Aaron turn away and head for the back door leading out into the alley behind Nicki's.

"I've got Pogue and Caleb. Just be quick about it," Tyler murmured, "And Reid?" Tyler put a hand to his best friend's arm; meeting his eyes with a hard edge to his own, "Land a few in for me and Liz, yea?"

"Done." Reid promised, a dangerous edge to his gaze that informed Tyler that Reid wasn't going to hold back in the least; Reid planned on drawing blood and breaking bones.

"What happened to Blondie?" Pogue questioned as Tyler took the empty seat beside Caleb.

"Had to take a call," Tyler lied, "What happened to foosball?"

"Caleb kept kicking my ass," Pogue responded with a shrug, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"Hey Baby Boy," Caleb's dark gaze was on the bar where one of the public kids was hitting on a girl Caleb vaguely recognized as a Spencer student. "Isn't that the guy you got in a fight with about a month ago?"

Following Caleb's gaze, Tyler immediately scowled at the sight of the blond haired, brown-eyed football player. "It was more of a … disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Pogue inquired with a smirk, "Oh I got to hear this. What was it about?"

"He was skirting around Elizabeth." Tyler turned his gaze to the boys just in time to see Pogue's smirk turn terse. "Wanted in her pants, and she was interested enough to entertain him."

"What happened again?" Caleb inquired, "I don't think I'd ever seen you come so close to hitting someone."

"She was flirting, rather ridiculously, and he got an attitude when she refused to go home with him. A few words were … exchanged." Tyler remembered Elizabeth stepping in between them, her expression fierce, wild, as she forced Tyler to back down and sent the public boy on his way while simultaneously crushing all of his future hopes of getting in her bed.

Tyler took notice of Pogue's rather dark expression, was just about to question him on it when Reid clamored into the last empty seat, a satisfied smirk lifting his lips; there wasn't a visible scratch on him, though Tyler knew there wouldn't be, there never was.

"How'd your call go?" Caleb questioned.

"Good."

"Who was it?"

"Lace." Reid purposefully kept his responses short; he didn't owe Caleb any sort of explanation.

"What'd she want?" Caleb implored, obviously annoyed by Reid's lack of divulgence.

"Family business."

Tyler shot Reid a look to knock it off, but Reid wasn't about to bend to Caleb's will. He had dealt with to much shit in his life to bow backwards to please the _Almighty Golden Boy_; Caleb was always assuming the worse about him and thus, Reid had given up trying to please Caleb a decade ago, when Reid had learned just where Caleb's priorities lay in regards to the sister who so was so good at hiding her own problems, that Caleb had written her off as never needing nor deserving his undivided attention.

_"Why do you do it?"_ Reid had asked her just that morning. "_He's your brother Ave, you're _twin_, why do you deal with Caleb's shit?"_

"Because_ I'm his twin Reid…_" She had answered, chestnut eyes as dark as her brother's in that one moment. "_I know his fears, and the intensity of those fears…it would surprise you."_

That didn't make it right, and he had told her as much, and as usual, she had handled it in that way that suggested nothing fazed her; he had learned to see past that perfected façade of hers years ago. "_No," _She had agreed, _"But life isn't fair Reid. And I can handle Caleb_."

That had just made him even angrier, _"You shouldn't have to _handle_ him, he's supposed to protect you."_

_"Nobody can protect me Reid,_" And that haunted declaration had ripped apart his protective heart like nothing else ever had before.

_"And Reid?"_ She spoke in the face of his silence.

_"Yea Ave?"_

_"I don't need Caleb to try either, I don't need him…I have you."_

And she did, more than Avery knew, she had Reid and all that that entailed. She had him even when she no longer wanted him.

Tyler, seeing that Caleb's patience had reached its limit, acted – ever as the peacemaker – "The girls are probably on their way to Reid's by now. We should probably head out, don't want to leave them waiting." As everyone got their things, Caleb pissed, Pogue unreasonably frustrated for some reason Tyler didn't even think he wanted to guess at, and Reid as smugly indifferent as ever; he sent off a quick text to Liz, giving her a heads up that things were tense and that the girls better be prepared.

As they were piling into their separate cars, Tyler looked at his phone and felt the heavy weight of dread in his stomach.

_Liz: Don't worry, we've got it covered. * smirk * _

And he suddenly remembered that nothing good ever came once the girls had spent so many hours together without a chaperone.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	10. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_

I hope this doesn't disappoint. I know it's probably not as long, or as descriptive, as you guys would have liked, but I did my best, promise! If it's a total disappointment, just let me know and I'll have a second go at it.

* * *

_Special shout outs:_

**Sara188:** Gah, you're going to make me blush. haha. Thank you! Truth be told, one-shots are getting a little difficult when these chapters keep flowing so quickly. :D I also love updating quickly for you guys, getting into a story that doesn't update for weeks on end is one of the most frustrating things - at least for me - because I just can't wait to see what happens next.

**Guest:** Reid and Avery scenes are definitely coming up, don't worry. haha. I think the next few chapters will be majority Reid and Avery.

**Guest007:** I'm glad you liked it! :)

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

"_Goddammit Liz,_ could you _not_ have pulled up your hair before we started?" Natalie demanded as she nearly choked on the curly corkscrews pushing against her mouth.

"It's not _my_ fault the damn band snapped." Liz nearly growled back.

"Ladies, ladies," Reid mused from somewhere behind them, a smug smirk on his face from where he rested rather easily, Avery poised in a bridge over him. "No need to get so mean."

"Shut up Garwin," Natalie grunted, "If that knee gets pressed any harder into my back Pogue, I swear I'm going to hit you."

"So violent Natalie," Lace murmured airily, eyes on a particular set of lines weaving under Caleb and by Tyler.

"My hand's falling asleep." She grumbled.

"My ass is falling asleep." Liz added.

"Neither of you, have the right to complain." Avery murmured, voice slightly breathy but otherwise unchanged. "There's so much blood in my head, I can feel it sloshing from one side to another."

Caleb snorted from where he was twisted in all sorts of interesting ways at the other end of the mat. "You did ballet for twelve years Avery," He grunted, "I've seen you hold handstands longer than you've held that bridge of yours."

"Says the boy," She shot back, "That used to fold himself into a pretzel and squeeze into the fridge to give our mother a heart attack."

The group shared a collective laugh, Natalie turning more blue than hazel eyes towards the dark haired boy who, for the first time in ages, wore that smile no one expected to be so beautiful. "I almost forgot about that."

"It was a long time ago," He murmured, eyes darkening with memory, tone for once laced with warmth, sincerity, and not a pigheadedness that had twisted him into a man Natalie hadn't recognized in months.

"You remember that time..." Reid mused, blue eyes shifting from the sliver of ivory skin bared by Avery's bowed back, to curious brown. "I helped you get the new nanny?"

Caleb grinned, "She got scared so bad she quit right then and there. I was grounded for _weeks_."

"I'm glad we're all reminiscing," Pogue grumbled, "About how bad ass we were as children. But can someone _please_ spin the damned hand."

Since Caleb was the closest, he reached out and did as directed. "Right hand blue."

_"Fuck_." Liz swore, glaring at the colored circle so close, yet so far away.

Avery shifted her hand, her fingers brushing against warm flesh before she realized she and Reid were now sharing a colored circle, and even closer in proximity than before. "You okay there?" Warm breath against the bared skin of her stomach, Avery felt the hairs on her body stand on end.

"Been better," She murmured, "Been worse."

"Un-bridge." He whispered, warm breath a livewire caress against her hip.

"What?"

"Un-bridge, shift over a little and un-bridge, it'll give you a break."

So tempted to take him up on his offer, to rest against him as they played, she found her left hand shifting a little more securely over his own when she caught the slight wince of pain he tried to hide.

Suspicion flaring, she ignored his offer and waited for the next set of instructions before she was letting her foot slip against the mat, her foundation shattered as she collapsed into Reid's lap.

"Garwin, Danvers, you're out." Lace refereed, and when Avery looked over at her, it was to find her interestingly wound under Pogue in a manner Avery couldn't decipher as logical.

"We'll go get some refreshments," Avery murmured, pushing herself to her feet and extending a helping hand to Reid. "I'm pulling for you Lace," She called out as she led Reid to the kitchen.

"Why is she pulling for you?" Natalie demanded, "You're at the freaking advantage."

"Oh quit complaining," Pogue grumbled, understanding what Natalie had meant about Liz's hair; her curls were absolutely crazy, and he kept getting distracted by the wild berry scent of the soft curls brushing against his chin. "How do you brush this?" Pogue murmured, almost not realizing he'd spoken aloud.

Liz blushed, though Pogue couldn't see it, "I can't, not really."

"Right hand, yellow." Lace called, twisting around Tyler to land easily, and comfortably, on the desired color.

Elizabeth and Pogue were the next to fall, both reaching for the same color at the same time, not realizing that they had been leaning against each other for support until they were falling together, Liz landing with an 'Oof' on Pogue's solid chest, one of his arms pinned beneath her back.

"Four down," Natalie grinned, "Three to go."

"So confident Parry," Caleb smirked, amusement turning dark chocolate eyes warm molten brown.

"If you hadn't noticed Danvers, there's a lot more room to move."

"Just because there's more room," Lace responded cryptically, "Doesn't mean it's harder to fall. You're both quite entangled."

And with those words, Tyler found his suspicions confirmed; Lace was using her ability to see connections to follow the path of least connections, avoiding becoming entangled with lines that would restrict her movements and cause her to fall. He found himself turning his head to smile at her; she gave a playful wink in response.

"Well shit," Tyler heard two seconds before a soft 'Oomph' filled the room. Turning his head, he saw Natalie pinned from the waist down by Caleb's legs.

"How the hell did that even happen?" Liz inquired as she and Pogue disentangled themselves and stood; a little closer in proximity then Tyler thought completely necessary.

"I think," Caleb murmured, "My limbs gave out at the same time her foot slipped."

"And then," Natalie turned her gaze away from dark chocolate to regard the two competitors left. "There were two."

"Left foot, green." Pogue called.

"Hey Tyler?" Lace questioned as she got into position.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He questioned, confused as he settled into his new position.

"For this," She answered; he felt a soft pressure against his left elbow, and then he felt his ass hit the mat. Startled, he turned his head to look at the blond haired beauty smiling impishly. "And then there was one."

Natalie returned her gaze to Caleb's as their friends laughed, "You can get off me now Danvers." For he had yet to move from where his hips pinned hers, and it was a rather…intimate position she didn't really care for, not when it involved him, not now.

"You could say please Parry." He smirked, she scowled, shifting her hips to the side, hooking a leg around his calf, and then rolling to the side so that she was the one that had him pinned and not the other way around.

His scowl made her smirk, "Not used to a woman taking control Caleb?" She inquired softly, "How's it feel?"

"Get off Parry." He spoke through a clenched jaw, dark eyes shadowed in an angry way.

"Say please." She sneered before rising to her feet, going to Lace and congratulating the little vixen as Liz gave Tyler a helping hand up. If Natalie had known, however, just what was about to happen in the kitchen, she wouldn't have let Caleb leave the living room in search of his sister; wouldn't have allowed him to ruin a moment she and her sisters had been waiting for, for years.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	11. Chapter 9

**_AN:_**

Here you go Reid and Avery fans. :) The mysterious kitchen encounter, probably not at all what you were expecting - but steamy Avery and Reid is coming up soon, promise. :D

Didn't have any trouble writing this chapter, but it was like one major second-guessing when I went through and edited it. If there's anything that throws you off or needs to be adjusted, don't be shy, let me know and I'll fix it.

Hope you guys enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it. :)

x

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

**Sara188:** Reid _does_ get along well with the other girls. I just really noticed that myself, but hey, he's an amiable guy. haha. I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter earlier. I wrote it last night, but I was half-delusional with sleepiness and I sit and stared at it nearly all day because I was being super anal about the editing. So I hope you enjoy!

**Guest:** Yay! Keep bringing the love? :)

**BrookelynSommerson21:** Hey, as long as you keep reading, I'm satisfied. :) I understand being busy, so no worries. I'm glad you liked Twister, haha, I hope you like the Kitchen. ;)

**SammieLuvsFood:** Hey, I won't ever complain about that. haha. Thank you! I hope you really like this one.

**Shell8bee:** Thank you! Fun and playful was what I was going for. :) And I totally understand the craving for Twister, I wanted to play too after I wrote that chapter. :)

**Lady of Sign**: Interesting the way that happens, isn't it? haha.

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

_Side note: 2,220 words! XD_

* * *

"Take it off." She ordered once they were in his kitchen, a safe distance away from everyone else.

His brows rose, "Do what?"

"Don't act ignorant Reid, take them off."

His jaw hardened to granite, but he did as asked, stripping off his gloves to reveal busted and bruised knuckles.

"_Jesus_ Reid," Avery swore softly, taking his hands into her own so that she could examine the damage done. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it didn't concern anyone else Avery."

"_Bullshit_ Reid," She narrowed her gaze on him, undoubtedly angry at him for thinking his pain was for him to deal with and no one else. And though her anger may have seemed unreasonable to anyone else, she knew Reid's physical pain was just his way of masking the emotional pain. "There isn't a doubt in my mind that you got these marks because of what Aaron did to Lace the other night."

There was an edge to his gaze that suggested she was missing one of the pieces to the story, but she knew he wouldn't tell her any more than she had already guessed.

Releasing his hands she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled him to the sink, turning on the faucet as she began rummaging through drawers and cabinets to find the items necessary to tend to his hands.

"Avery…"

"No Reid, put your hands under the water and shut up. I'm mad at you right now."

"Ave…"

"_Let_ me be mad Jonathan Reid Garwin, or so help me God you're going to find me even more angry than I already am."

Reid kept his tongue, just watched her from underneath his hair as she tended to his swollen flesh with tender, sure hands.

His eyes fell to the soft curve of her jaw, traced the plump fullness of her mouth – her Danvers mouth – before his gaze fell to the dark shadows so prominent beneath her gaze. _She hadn't been sleeping well_, she rarely ever did, and that knowledge made his gut twist with guilt because around him, Avery tended to mask her concern behind anger or frustration, and he _hated_ concerning her.

Watching, enraptured as she wrapped his battered fists in a quick, efficient fashion, his gaze fell to those shadows again. "_I'm sorry, Ave._"

Her lips twitched and he felt himself smile, "No you're not," She objected with a soft shake of her head. "But I don't expect you to be."

"You don't?" He asked as she finished wrapping his hands; he flexed his fingers to test the durability of the wrap, he didn't see her head lift up, didn't expect her to frame his face with her hands.

"If you didn't defend those you love, you wouldn't be the man I know you to be, and I don't ever want you to lose sight of that man, Reid. I'm only upset because you didn't tell me you were in pain." Her dark eyes held his, wouldn't waver until she released his gaze and took a step back.

"_So_, are you going to need help taking your shirt off?"

"_What_?" Shock was a livid emotion inside him; want unexpectedly flaring up inside of him.

"Aaron's a first rate douche, but he's also one of Spencer's top athletes. He may not have gotten your face, but I know he got a few hits to your torso. So off with it," She ordered, but when he didn't move she gave a low chuckle that did nothing to help him rid himself of the flash of desire still burning inside of him. "Don't tell me you've become shy since this morning? _Reid Garwin, embarrassed_. Oh the women are going to have a field day."

His gaze narrowed and in one fluid motion he had his shirt off and discarded and he was closing the distance between them with a smirk. "Do your worst Avery." A dark murmur; he watched her chest still, watched her gaze fall to the bare expanse of his torso.

He had to physically restrain himself from closing the distance even further – and though he kept himself restrained, he could do nothing to stop himself from conjuring a play-by-play of pressing her back against the island counter, lifting her to said counter, and stepping between her thighs as he took her mouth in a way he'd only ever dreamt of.

He was brought out of his imaginings by a sting of pain along his ribcage. _"Shit_."

"They're bruised," She murmured, voice a tone huskier than normal, a tone he'd rarely heard from her before; a tone that had him struggling to keep his body under control so that he didn't get them _both_ into trouble.

"Not too badly," Avery noted, struggling to remain calm; drawing hidden blood as she restrained the urge to pull at the taut, leanly muscled flesh exposed to her. It would be so _easy_ to press against him, to feel so intimately the soft skin of his defined abdomen. And _God_ was she glad he was so tall…there was just more of him. "But enough so that it might effect your ability to swim."

"Is that it?" His voice was strained and she could see the force of his swallows, the movement of his throat briefly distracting her from his bruised body.

"You've got a few bruises," She murmured, turning away from him to grab an ice pack before returning and pressing it gently to his side. "Just keep your side iced."

He let out a hiss at the cold sting of the ice pack, his right hand coming around to grab hers, his left side already numbing the burning fire that had only increased as Twister had gone on.

"Next time Reid," She warned softly, "Don't be an idiot and not tell me you're hurting."

"Next time?" He grinned softly, "Already planning on seeing me half-naked again?"

She shook her head, would have hit him if he hadn't been hurt, "So full of yourself Garwin."

"You like me anyways Danvers."

Lifting her head to look at him, she gave him an impish grin, displaying that one dimple in her left cheek he just wanted to press his lips to. "All part of your charm, Reid."

"Awe, you think I'm charming?" He released her hand, wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought her flush to his bare chest. "Come 'ere you."

She laughed, a little breathless from the feel of his warm, silky skin pressed so close against her. "_Thank you_," He murmured sincerely, using his free hand to tilt up her chin. "Seriously Ave."

She didn't disregard his gratitude, nudged his hand and settled more easily against his body in response to it, "Anytime Reid." She murmured softly, "You know, no matter what, that I'm here for you."

Instead of giving that charming, boyish Reid Garwin grin she had expected to see, he shook his head, expression hardening even as his gaze remained gentle. "What?" She asked, brows drawn down in confusion.

"Are you ever going to talk to me about your sleepless nights Avery?" He demanded quietly, his pain forgotten as he brought hers to light.

"When I'm with you Reid, I forget," She answered, "_When I'm with you_, I somehow forget about the nightmares," She watched shock twist his features, she hadn't ever told him that before. "Whenever you ask, I _want_ to tell you, even if what I tell you is some diluted version of the truth, but when I talk about it, I can't ignore it."

He released the icepack, barely heard it hit the ground as he cupped his hands gently around her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks as she watched him with those dark, haunted eyes not currently fogged by the weight of her power. "_Ave_," His gaze fell unwittingly to her lips, he heard her breath catch in the back of her throat, he felt his heart begin to pound hard inside of his chest, and he was about to cross that line – that line that both had fought for so long to stay away from for various, truly important, and realistic reasons. But in this one moment, all of those logical reasons began to blur until all he saw was Avery, and all he felt was the silky softness of the skin beneath his fingertips.

_Fuck everyone else_, was Reid's last thought on the matter, but before he could so much as move a breath closer, they were interrupted.

"What in the _hell_ is going on in here?"

So unexpected was her brother's furious demand Avery flinched, startled out of the safe cocoon Reid had somehow managed to spin around her as the heavy weight of horrors pushed past her carefully made up defenses and pressed against her mind.

Reid watched her struggle against her power for the split second it took for her to gain control over herself once more; and the very fact that she even had to overpower her gift, made him furious.

"Nothing," Was Reid's cool response as he released Avery and turned to face the pissed-off older Danvers.

"Then why are you half-naked and touching my sister?"

"I was simply making sure he wasn't severely injured." Avery spoke calmly, grabbing Reid's discarded shirt and handing it to him.

"_Bullshit_, I don't want you anywhere near him Avery."

"I don't give a damn what you want Caleb," She retorted before Reid could. "I get that Dad willed you his power, but that doesn't will you his duties. You're not my father; I can hang out with whomever damn well I please." The steel in her voice brought all of Caleb's fury upon her, the rest of their quasi-family standing behind him, rather wary of the whole situation.

"You're my sister, _my_ responsibility."

"And Reid is a man you've known since we were in diapers. He helped you scare off nannies. He stood by you when Chase came to town, even after you accused him of things you couldn't explain. If I were helping Aaron, then you could complain, but since I'm not and Reid has been my friend for as long as you've been my brother, you have no say."

"You hang around all your friends half-naked?"

"I busted my fucking ribs, Danvers." Reid snapped, "How was she supposed to see the damage with my shirt on?"

Caleb's jaw twitched, his dark eyes jet-black with his anger at not only being outnumbered, but catching his sister so close to a barely clothed Reid. He wasn't good enough for her, she deserved the best, and Reid Garwin would _never_ be the best; he would _ruin_ Avery, hurt her in ways she couldn't comprehend, and Caleb would _die_ before he saw her face the same nightmares he was facing.

"If I ever catch you in any less around her Reid, I'll castrate you." Caleb growled before turning on his heel and walking out of the room; the slamming of the front door telling everyone that he had stepped out for some fresh air. He wouldn't leave, he may have been pissed, but he wouldn't leave and Reid wouldn't ever kick him out because despite it all, they were family.

"We'll wait in the living room," Natalie murmured, eyes filled with part sorrow and part fury. "Lace was the winner, she's picking the movie."

Avery waited until they were all gone until she turned to the stone-faced, cold-eyed Reid.

"You say he's in a bad place Avery, and I respect that you won't tell me just what it is, but bad place or not, the way he treats you, me, and everyone around him, it's unacceptable."

She didn't speak, though she agreed silently. Caleb's attitude had stopped bothering her years ago, she wouldn't start caring now; she had too many other things on her shoulders, the lack of her brother's affection wasn't something she was about to willingly add to that list.

"Don't forget to keep your ribs iced, Reid." She instructed before she headed for the doorway that lead to the back staircase.

"Avery?"

"I'm tired Reid, tell the others I said goodnight."

"_Ave_," The tone of his voice had her pausing, head turning over her shoulder to regard him expectantly.

The sullen sorrow in her gaze had him holding his tongue, he was going to try and console her, try and convince her to join them in the living room, but this was one of those times that she needed her space from everyone, even him, even though he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go. "Good night Ave."

She offered him a small smile, small, but genuine. "See you in the morning Reid."

Waiting until he could no longer hear her feet on the stairs, he slammed his fist onto the marble countertop, clenching his jaw through the pain that made his hand tremble.

It took a minute to reel in his anger, his pain, before he fixed the infamous Reid Garwin smirk upon his face and went to join everyone else in the living room. He had a room of people he had to convince that Avery was okay, that he wasn't so furious that all he could see was red, and that what Caleb thought he had seen was nothing even though it was _everything_.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	12. Chapter 10

_**AN:**_

Sorry for the delay, I kind of got caught up in reading Fanfiction, and not writing it. haha. Oops. :D

Sorry for the short chapter, I tried to combine chapters 10 and 11, but as I was reading over it, my conscious just wouldn't let it go so I split it in half. Bright side? I'm posting both at the same time. So it's kind of like one big chapter, right? :D

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

**Sara188:** Because Caleb's got god awful timing? haha. Thank you for not being mad at me! I know how bad twists like that can totally suck. :/ I'm glad you're still enjoying it and thank you, I'll try to stay up to par with the writing! I love posting on a pretty regular interval, because posting means I've written another chapter, and I love writing new chapters. :) As for making one-shots longer (I hope that's what you're asking about, haha), I do have some longer one-shots, but I don't want to post all of it, because some of them can make up whole chapters by themselves and I don't want to completely spoil the actual chapters, you know?

_Gah, 2 guests and I have no idea if you guys are the same person!_

**Guest** (_its getting better and better good job!_): Thank you! :D

**Guest** _(love_ _love love ..._) : You're awesome! :D Thank you, I'm extremely happy to hear that you like it enough to keep rereading. And don't worry, there's definitely more to come, after all, Reid and Avery still have to get together. haha.

**Lady of Sign**: Don't you just hate their refusal to admit it? haha. And sure: Tyler x Lace, Natalie x Caleb, and Pogue x Elizabeth. :)

**SammieLuvsFood: **Yes! Sticking to character! haha. And I'll do my best to keep all of those elements ingrained into this story! Awe jesus, you're freaking perfect, you know that? :) Despite you telling me not to..._thank you_! ;)

**Guest** (_next update_): Here's your next **two** updates. ;)

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

"_Run!"_ Lace commanded, eyes glued unwaveringly to the television screen; Tyler moved his amused gaze from Lace – who sat on his right – and to her brother – who sat on his left.

"Is she always like this?"

A small smile lifted Reid's otherwise firm mouth, "Yea, it's why I _hate_ taking her to see scary movies at the theater. They're one of the only things she doesn't get distracted during, and she can't help but to point out every minuscule detail of what's wrong with the plot, the brat ruins everything about the damned movie."

Lace, without turning away from the movie, gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't be mean."

"_Hey_," Natalie pouted from where she sat on the floor, back pressed against the second couch, her brother's legs had been framing her shoulders before he decided to move, "Where are you going?" For the past few minutes Pogue had been massaging her temples for her; a habit he had developed a few years ago, when he began to pick up on the subtle signs of pain that told him her brain was beating like a jackhammer against her skull.

"Kitchen. Need anything?" He inquired, pausing in the doorway as he awaited her answer.

"No, but check on Liz, will you? Make sure she hasn't fallen in?" The smirk that pulled at Natalie's lips did not go unnoticed by Tyler, but he filed the new information away for later review, right then wasn't the time nor was it the place to evaluate just what was going on between Pogue and Elizabeth.

"You always have to be such a smart ass Parry?" Caleb murmured from the other side of the couch she was leaned up against.

"It's called a joke, Danvers," Natalie responded quietly – so as to not be overheard by the others, "I realize you lack a sense of humor lately, but that doesn't mean that the rest of us have to develop a sudden ass-stick just because you and Wenham are having issues."

"You don't know anything about it." A thin vein of anger in his deep voice, others would have flinched, she merely rolled her eyes.

"I know more than you think I do. Besides, I'm no idiot, I saw the way she was practically running this afternoon."

When he didn't give a response, she knew it was because he was too angry to speak; even if she didn't feel that anger she was highly aware of which pressed buttons pissed Caleb off –– not like it took much to piss him off these days.

She couldn't feel his emotions, because the Danvers twins happened to be remarkably good at shielding themselves, which was both a reprieve and a fairly annoying habit of theirs. Don't get her wrong, Natalie enjoyed the silence that the Danvers siblings' presence afforded her, but they were just so damned good at masking their thoughts and emotions with other, more trivial things, that it was often a struggle to determine whether there was even a problem with them to begin with.

As the movie played on – close to its finale – Natalie began rubbing her temples, her headache returning in Pogue's absence; but even with the pain, she couldn't keep the smile from her face – she was well aware of the byplay occurring between her brother and friend just of couple rooms away.

_First Avery, now Elizabeth. _Was her silent musing as she guiltlessly eavesdropped.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	13. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_

Enjoy!

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

Elizabeth had finally managed to shut out the overwhelming urge to go outside and greet the various night predators out for a hunt in the trees behind the Garwin home when she became aware of the furious strength of the primal presence just outside the bathroom, a few feet away.

Curious, for she knew it was Pogue that exuded that aura of primal awareness, she stepped into the hallway, feigning obliviousness just to see if he'd make his presence known. She wasn't expecting to be grabbed around the waist and backed into the wall next to the door she had just stepped through.

Her breath left her in a near silent gasp, her eyes flashing she was sure, as she looked up at the boy who was pressed so fully against her. "_Pogue_." She greeted.

"_Elizabeth_." Was his return greeting; they were silent for a moment, just watching each other – two predators. "How's your hand?" He finally asked, one hand leaving her waist to tangle with her riotous curls.

"Good, sore." She murmured, eyes lowering slightly at the feel of his hand holding her head firm, the slight tugging of her hair almost making her want to get even closer and moan. "I'm supposed to be scheduling a follow-up sometime with this Doctor I know."

His gaze darted down to her lips, taking notice how her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her top lip, and though her lips were rather thin – not full like Avery's or Natalie's – he couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to kiss her; he knew that mouth would be capable of rather wicked things.

"Wednesday." He murmured, forcing his gaze to meet hers, and he was surprised to find that the gold flecks in her blue eyes seemed to be almost glowing.

"A school night?" She murmured, faux-scandalized. "_Pogue_ how very not studious of you."

He pressed tighter against her, fingers pulling on her hair in a way that sent a rather pleasant sting down her spine.

"There are things I want to discuss." He murmured darkly, ducking his head so that his breath brushed the suddenly exposed side of her neck.

"Oh really?" She inquired, hands curling around his biceps, nails pulling at taut skin; she felt his desire spike a very subtle degree – he liked it when her nails bit into flesh. "_About_?" She had assumed only she would have questions.

"_Public Boy_."

Surprised, she felt her brows rise, "Silas?" She took note of the sudden pressure making his jaw stand out, "What about him?"

His gaze narrowed before she felt another presence entangle with his own in a way she was all to familiar with.

When his attention was on her once more, he spoke, "_Wednesday_." He breathed across her lips before releasing her and walking away, back to the others, he didn't glance back once.

_Well shit…_

Resting her head against the wall behind her, she shut her eyes and tried to get her suddenly aching body under some sort of control, knowing it was pointless when she realized just how certain parts of her anatomy throbbed. _Now I'm all hot and bothered._

_"That is so gross." _A whisper of a voice insider her mind that was not her own.

Elizabeth smiled, _"It's your brother's fault."_

_"Okay, stop, I can handle hearing it when you're not referring to my brother."_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs, there was no way in hell she'd be able to sit through the rest of that movie as long as Pogue was les than five feet away. _"Like you weren't watching._"

"_Eavesdropping…total difference._" Laughter in Natalie's mental voice that had Elizabeth grinning.

_"Tell the others I'm going to bed."_

_"Movie's just about over anyways, that's why I had Pogue come back. Tyler's onto you guys, not completely, but he knows something's up."_

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh_, "And it's only a matter of time before he figures it all out."_ She loved her brother to hell and back, but there was _nothing_ that escaped his attention.

_"Exactly. Figured I'd save you a little face."_

_"Thanks Nat…think we should talk to Avery about the kitchen?"_ Because whatever it had been, it was most definitely _not_ as simple as Avery had said it was. Elizabeth had felt the powerful, _primal_ awareness the two had of each other, the urge to take and claim like nothing Elizabeth had ever felt before – and those urges, they didn't come from just checking out a busted rib.

_"Let's wait until school starts back,_" Was Natalie's response, _"Go get ice cream at Tizzy's, more privacy."_

_"Sounds good,_" Because with Caleb's sudden issues with Reid, there was no way in hell that Elizabeth ever wanted to have any conversation pertaining to Reid and Avery together, within fifty yards of Caleb Danvers. _"Goodnight Nat."_

_"G'night Liz. Sleep tight._"

Elizabeth's gaze narrowed at the sound of Natalie's mirth; they both knew that with what she would be dreaming of, her night would be anything but fitful – damned hormones.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	14. Chapter 12

_**AN:**_

Had _so_ much fun writing this chapter - and I _finally_ got to incorporate a one-shot into it! Kind of disappointed it was so short, but I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with the lack of length.

**Warning:** some light cussing, some very small amounts of smut - basically just a really heavy make-out session.

Can _not_ wait until the next chapter, spoiler: even more Reid and Avery goodness (and definitely some tangling in the sheets). ;)

* * *

_Special shouts outs_:

**SammieLuvsFood:** Yes! If you're hot and bothered, it means I'm doing my job right. So warning, for this chapter and the next, might want to sit next to a fan or something. ;) This story and I so return your love! :D

**BrooklynSommerson21:** Good job on the pep rally performance! I bet it was amazing! :D Oh my god, all this love, you guys are making me want to scream! haha.

**Guest:** I'm so glad you think so! :D

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot! You're all freaking perfect, and enthusiastic and I love it. :)

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading! :)

x

* * *

_Unending darkness. Unending pain. The searing of flesh, the tearing of worn throats. _

_Blood. Violence. Death. _

_Horrific maliciousness unimaginable to any sane mind._

_Devastation, desecration, loss._

Avery came awake with a silent scream, her eyes unfocused and dazed with sweat slicking her body – her heart pounding a mile per minute, trying to burst out of her chest as she fought for the oxygen she so badly lacked at the moment.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't distinguish between reality and fiction as her heart raced, her skin slick with fright and pain. Her body was a livewire, numb from head to toe as she fumbled out of the guest room, her designated room, and fumbled through the corridor; all the while shaking her head, trying to clear her brain, to push away the thoughts, the sensory overload but she was thoroughly unguarded from the nightmarish onslaught of her gift – the shadows lingering in the dark corridor a taunting darkness that was a mere echo of the dream she had just awoken from.

She had just reached the bathroom when she slammed into a larger, stronger body than her own; one that seemed to radiate the heat she so desperately lacked at the moment.

"Avie?" A startled, sleep-husky voice inquired as long, slim fingers curled around her elbows to steady her.

She was just about to speak when his crystalline blue eyes sharpened, clearing of sleep as his hands moved to cup her face, "Avery, what's wrong? _Breathe_, dammit."

Shaking her head she tried to move past him, nobody ever saw her like this, she made sure of it; it would be too much for them, they wouldn't know what to do with her and it'd make them feel useless. She didn't want her family feeling like that; there was _nothing_ anybody could do for her.

He wouldn't release her though, instead, he took hold of one of her hands and firmly began to lead her into his room, the room one down from her own.

As soon as he shut the door behind them, she pulled out of his grip and headed for his windows, pushing the large glass open and leaning out so that she could smell the fresh air, so that she could feel the crisp night air and try to breathe. It didn't help. Though breathing came easier to her, her mind was still lost in the chaos of her ability, she was drowning.

Strong, lean arms wrapped around her waist, spinning her so abruptly that she had to brace herself against Reid's chest to keep steady. "What the _fuck_ is going on Avery?" A rough, uncompromising, demand.

She could only shake her head, shutting her eyes as she tried to clear her mind before he freed one of his hands to trap her chin. "_Look_ at me."

Opening her eyes at the silent demand, she could barely see him even though he stood a mere couple of inches away from her, even though every angle of his face was illuminated by the full moon at her back; he was a mere shadow to her.

Before she could even register what was happening next, Reid was kissing her; smooth, soft lips claiming hers in a rough, demanding sweep that left no room for thinking, only action, forcing her to respond to his raw demand without thought.

And as he backed her into the wall, as his hands gripped her hair and forced herself to open for him, reality began to return to her, her vision began to clear as her shields rebuilt themselves as her body ignited, heat returning to her deepest parts; her hands curling into his shirt, pulling him closer even as she pushed at him.

_She could breathe_. She could_ think_. She could _feel_.

And dear _god_ was she feeling more than she had ever felt before. She felt _alive_, truly, terrifyingly

alive for the first time in years; and it was exhilarating.

Unbidden, she made a throaty sound of pleasure when his tongue reached out to tangle with her own, and suddenly she found herself sitting on the dangerous ledge of his windowsill, her legs spread with him in between them; one arm held securely around her back, the other still buried in her hair.

When he pulled back for breath, she let out a soft mewl of despair that she'd be more than embarrassed about in the morning – she could care a less now, not when her reality was such a vividly, startlingly, beautiful thing.

"_Don't you dare stop Garwin_." A rough demand that showed him she had returned back to herself. And the thrill that came with the need he heard in her voice was incapable of being measured; his lips took hers again before he'd even caught his breath, his pelvis rocking against hers, her thighs squeezing him tight, her nails pulling at the skin she had somehow found beneath his shirt.

He wouldn't take her to bed in the true sense of the word, but he'd finish this; he could only hope that she didn't regret him in the morning, regret him like so many others had before.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	15. Chapter 13

AN:

I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!

**Warning:** Mild cussing, lots of loving. :)

* * *

_Special shout-outs_:

**Sara188:** It's no problem. I understand. This chapter has no Pogue, so I hope you enjoy it. :) And yes! All of those one-shots will be extended before being placed into the story, one-shots posted are generally just a few paragraphs of the main scene I've written (there may be a _few_ cases where a one-shot length may be the actual length for a chapter, but I can't really see that happening). I'm glad you like the last chapter. :) This chapter is longer I do believe, 1,883 words to be exact. :D Enjoy!

**SammieLuvsFood:** YAY! Haha. I hope you feel the same about this one too. :)

**Guest:** good oh god, or bad? haha

**Guest007:** Thank you so much! I'll do my best to keep you in love. :)

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

A soft touch to her neck had Avery's eyes fluttering open, her mind waking from it's semi-conscious limbo state, her vision dizzy for a few seconds before the heat surging in her belly brought her mind to the forefront.

A scrape of teeth along her jaw had her jumping, her hands flying to wide, lean shoulders; a sleepy moan tumbling past her throat as baby blue eyes suddenly took up her vision.

He didn't say anything, merely watched her carefully.

Giving him a small but genuine smile, she unconsciously began to stroke his shoulders. "Morning Reid."

A soft, husky murmur in her one-of-a-kind haunted voice – a voice that sent chills down Reid's back, had fire burning in his gut. His heart twisted at the sight of her, so sleep ruffled; her lips still just a tad swollen from his kisses the night before – and no shame. Reid couldn't see any shame in her chestnut chocolate, relaxed gaze, no shame and no haunting knowledge – something he'd not seen her without since they were no more than toddlers.

"Morning Avery." His own husky murmur; his eyes watching her, wary and unsure. When she only watched him with those big, dark eyes of hers, he shifted on his hands, lips thinning. "We need to talk."

He was waiting for her to close up, to push him away. He was pleasantly surprised and mildly bewildered when she did the exact opposite.

Running her hands from his shoulders, up his neck and into his platinum blond locks, she couldn't help the soft sound of rejection that escaped her throat, "Talk later, kisses now." A soft, child-like demand that had Reid's eyes widening before a boyish smile tilted his lips, his eyes lightening a few shades as his guard slipped.

"Best idea, I've ever heard." And then he was kissing her, coaxing her mouth where just hours before he was demanding her kiss and commanding her lips.

Gentle where he was rough before, his lips and tongue soothed soft nibbles that were just as effective in igniting her body so that the heat was almost unbearable and her body was writhing underneath his, in need of a release she was beginning to suspect only Reid would be able to fully satisfy.

Utterly, completely content in this moment, Avery's fingers tightened against his scalp, her lips smiling against his mouth at the low groan of pleasure that escaped his throat.

Spreading her legs, she pulled away from his mouth to let out a small gasp as he slipped into the cradle of her thighs, a beautifully aroused pressure against the very part of her that ached for him the most.

His lips found her neck, his tongue flickering teasingly around the sensitive skin, her soft, breathless moans making him smile against the teased flesh – his hips grinding in soft circles against her heat, his boxers, her panties, a rather ineffective, heavily teasing barrier that only served to infuriate her arousal. She was _so close_ to skin – but not close enough, _never _was she close enough.

_"Reid_," She implored, giving a soft tug to his hair, trying to get him to release her neck – he merely tugged down the collar to her loose shirt and pressed a line of kisses along her collarbone until he found the spot that made her tremble, the spot that had her neck arching and her legs clenching around his hips.

"_I want…_"

He gave a hard suck to that spot, taking her words before lifting his mouth to brush the shell of her ear, "I don't care what you want," A husky murmur, his voice raw with stripped emotion and hard-pressed arousal. "What do you _need_?"

Her breath caught in her throat, she didn't even hesitate, "I need _you_."

She felt him stop breathing, and it was a long, still moment before he was pushing himself up, lifting his head to look at her through sapphire-impassioned eyes.

A sudden shift of movement had her on top, straddling his hips, with both of his hands entangled in her hair, his chin tilted as he looked up at her – their bodies pressed so close together, it was almost painful that they weren't intimately connected on the next level.

"I'm yours, Avery." A soft declaration, and Reid knew Avery couldn't even _begin_ to understand how much he belonged to her.

"All mine?" A soft question as one of her hands left his hair so that she could trace his lips.

"_Always_ yours."

She took a moment to let that thought settle, and the warmth it inspired within her, that warmth was incomparable. "Prove it." She whispered the challenge in a breath across his lips.

Gently, he pulled her hands away, fingering the hem of her soft t-shirt, fingers brushing against even softer skin before he gently tugged the shirt up; his knuckles brushing along the soft path of her hips, her waist, and the sides of her breasts before he was tugging the shirt past her shoulders and over her head to leave her in nothing but the cloth covering her mound.

He felt his heart stutter, the sight before him – her tousled hair, her eyes an inspiring shade of pale chestnut, her body bared for only him to see – he'd never seen anything more beautiful, doubted he ever would again.

"_Avery_," He breathed out softly, his hands ghosting over her collarbones before trailing down to full, curved breasts, her nipples a dusky brown. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to her chest, right above her heart, and with one last glance into her passion-glazed eyes, he drew one breast to his mouth, took the other in his hand.

The soft moan she awarded him with, the way her body melted against him, it made all the hell he'd ever been through worth it – and if he had to go through all the shit he went through, if he had to do it all again except twice as bad, he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant he got to have this moment with Avery.

Avery couldn't think, could barely even _breathe_, all she could focus on was Reid and this moment – this utterly perfect moment in the mid-morning hours.

Her hands curled around the lean strength of his shoulders, she wanted…she _needed_ more. _"Reid._" She implored on a soft moan, he paid her no heed, "_Reid_." She tried again, was awarded with the soft scrape of teeth along the underside of her right breast. _"Goddammit, _Jonathan Reid Garwin_, _I _need_ you inside of me."

She felt his lips turn upwards against her breast, but even after her rather blunt request, he took a moment longer before he was slowly withdrawing from her chest, his lips a slow pull on the near painfully taut flesh he had been teasing for what felt to her like ages.

Releasing her, he tugged his shirt gracefully over his head, discarding it with the same careless flick he had done with her own shirt before he wrapped one arm firmly around her lower back, pulling her tight against his muscled torso before lifting his hips to pull down his boxers – and she would have been thoroughly amused by the sight of his one-handed struggle if she wasn't focused on the hard cut of his pelvis rocking against her, if she wasn't so _vividly_ aware of her sensitive breasts pressed so firmly against his chest.

She was barely even aware of him lowering his hips back to the bed, could hardly process the soft tear of her panties as they were stripped away from her – all she could comprehend was that she was suddenly flesh-to-flesh with Reid, he was _hers_ and she _ached_ for him.

As she settled across his lap more firmly, she couldn't help the small rocking motions of her hips, couldn't stop herself even had she tried, from brushing against the hard silky flesh pressed so firmly against her.

His hands gripped her hips, his fingers clenching tightly into her skin as if he wanted to stop her, but he didn't have the control to do so.

After a long moment he found the strength to lift her up far enough so that he could slip one hand between her legs, his fingers brushing against her center to check her dampness – neither of them expected her to suddenly jerk at the contact, her core so wet the finger he had tested her with sliding in to the knuckle.

Their moans melded together – hers at the feel of some part of him inside of her, him at the feel of the tight, hot cavern that awaited him.

Groaning, he pumped his finger once, twice, three times before he pulled out, jaw clenched as he looked up at her through midnight blue eyes. "Take it." He had to be sure, he had to let _her_ do this, she hadn't seemed to regret him yet, but this was his last test to assure himself that it was a conscious decision on her part.

His hips bucked at the feel of her hand wrapping around his bruised and throbbing flesh, his tip brushing against her heat, coming away damp and more than ready.

The tendons in his neck stood out with his restraint, but just as Avery was about to lower herself onto him, just as she was about to bring him into her, into a place she'd permitted none other before, a knock came to the door and they went preternaturally still.

"_Reid_, man, you _ever_ getting up? We're supposed to be heading to Nicki's in thirty minutes." Tyler's slightly irritated voice floated across the barrier and into the large room.

And just like that, the glorious spell he'd somehow managed to weave around her shattered, reality returning to Avery in a harsh wave of nightmare, pain, and disappointment.

"_Be out in fifteen_." Reid called out roughly; luckily, his husky voice would be easily mistaken for sleep, not sex.

Once they were sure Tyler was gone, Avery spoke, "What'd Natalie say?"

"How did you know?" Reid asked, startled as she released his member and lowered herself onto his thighs.

"Some other time Reid." She murmured, "What'd she say?"

"Warned me Tyler was coming, and that she told the others you weren't feeling well so not to disturb you." Reid searched her eyes as he spoke, never once looking away; she could see the question in his now pale eyes, knew more about his current feelings than even he did.

"_I don't know_ Reid," She whispered; trying to fight off an onslaught of fear not her own.

"We're going to have to figure it out Avery." He responded, a shield coming over his features, changing the warmth in his eyes into something harder, cooler, even as his touch remained gentle where his hands touched her.

"I know, but not now." She murmured softly before un-straddling his lap and rising from the bed; scavenging for her clothes and slipping on her discarded T-shirt before slipping quietly out of the room, not one glance back because she feared that if she looked back, then Reid would see the vulnerability she hadn't fully been able to hide…would see that the nightmares were back, and back with a vengeance from the silent reprieve he had provided.

* * *

All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!

Feel free to review!

Until next time,

x


	16. Chapter 14

**AN:**

* * *

_Special shout outs:_

**BrooklynSommerson21:** haha. I was thinking after I wrote that in, that maybe it should be Caleb who interrupted them, but I figured, why would Caleb wake Reid up, they're sort of mad at each other. They'll get that day...one day. haha. I'm glad you love it though, and you're amazing for your continuous support. :)

**AwesomeGuest:** Haha. I have a feeling Tyler has made a few hit lists. ;) Thank you so much though, it's so in love with you too. :)

**Guest:** I know, right?! haha. ;) Thank you!

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

Vividly aware of what was going on in a certain room in the Garwin house, Natalie made damn sure that her shields were up and impenetrable; she would_ not _intrude on this very private moment between her best friend and her other sister's brother, she _refused_. So it was all well and good that Devon decided to call her – he always proved to be a wonderful distraction.

Taking her cup of tea with her, she left her perch at the island beside Elizabeth and Lace, and headed to the sun room near the back of the house; taking up position in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows before she flipped open her cell.

"_Morning beautiful_." The deep timber that greeted her was rough and familiar, a welcomed sound to her.

"Morning Handsome," She returned, fond smile lifting her lips as she gazed out at the sun drenched land. "What's the special occasion?"

"_No special occasion, just calling to say hello_." He responded, and it was true – Devon rarely required a reason to call her. "_How was family night_?"

"Played twister."

He groaned, "_Please tell me there were pictures_."

"I'm afraid not."

_"Damn, what I wouldn't give to see Pogue all twisted up like a pretzel." _

"He's not _nearly_ as flexible as I am Dev." She laughed, warmth heating her body in a slow hum at the sound of his heated chuckle on the other end.

_"And we both know how flexible you can be, did you win?"_

"No, Lace won."

_"Figured it would have been Avery." _

"She was thoroughly distracted I think."

He gave an interested hum, "_Oh really? Reid_?"

"Yes."

_"Anything I should hear?"_

"Tell you all about it later."

_"Speaking of later, you and Avery need help moving in?"_

"Already at school?"

"_Yea_," A soft murmur that lacked the teasing warmth that had been his voice thus far.

Her own voice lowered, "You okay?"

"_I'll be fine, _better_ once you're here_."

"Smooth." She could just _feel_ his grin on the other line.

"_No_," He countered, "_Just honest_."

"You'll make me blush." She teased, the warmth in her voice conveying her unspoken gratitude, her recognition for the truth in his words – they weren't the type to make a big deal out of everything, but they recognized gestures in their own ways.

_"I love it when you blush._"

She rolled her eyes, "_I heard that_." He was amused though, she laughed.

"Of _course_ you did," She murmured, "We could probably use a hand – we don't have a whole lot of stuff. Guys might need more help."

"_You got it."_ He assured, "_I know you're hanging out with the family for a few more hours, call me later?"_

"Do you have to ask?"

_"I like hearing you say it, strokes my male ego." _

"Your ego is already big enough." She teased, which wasn't at all true, he was one of the most modest people Natalie knew, and that was saying something because her sisters were as downplaying about their various talents as one can get. "Hey," She said before he could hang up or distract her even further.

_"Yea?"_

"I worked it out, got us a room after school."

_"You're a godsend. I don't understand _how_ you do it." _

"I flash my dimples and bat my eyes."

"_The only dimples you have are the ones on your ass_," He murmured fondly, he loved putting little kisses there, "_And you only ever flash me that pretty ass of yours._" A faint edge of possessiveness, a gentle thing, not a declarative thing – and that was okay, because she was the same way with him.

"_Anyways_," She murmured, smile in her voice, "Point is, we've got a room."

"_Start work next week? Portfolio isn't due until the end of the semester_."

"Sounds good, we'll work out the details later, I'll talk to you later Dev."

"_Hey Talie,_" A soft, quiet murmur in her ear stripped of all teasing nonsense, and in its place raw, powerful emotion. "_Even if it has only been a day, I _do_ miss you_."

She felt her body melt, shoulders relaxing as she leant against one of the wooden panels framing the window she stood in front of. "I miss you too Dev."

"_See you soon Parry."_ He promised.

"Call you later Dev."

Hanging up, she slid her phone into her pocket, taking a sip from her cooling tea before speaking, "You know some people consider it rude when you eavesdrop."

"You want privacy?" Caleb's unchanging, toneless response, "Go to a room with a door."

Refusing to let his presence turn her tense, she took another sip of her drink, "What do you want Danvers?"

"Looking for a cheap hotel room, wondered if you knew where one was."

Jaw clenching, her knuckles turned white around her coffee mug; _how dare_ he insinuate her to be some kind of whore. "You can't go two seconds without being a dick, can you?" She demanded rhetorically, turning around to glare at him, "Avery's not here, with me, and she isn't feeling well so don't wake her, she'll get up when she's ready."

A cloud of fury came over his expression, "Stay out of my fucking head."

"I don't have to read your thoughts to know you were here to look for Avery considering Liz and Lace are in the kitchen." She retorted, "And next time you eavesdrop on a one-sided conversation, keep your fucking mouth shut before you make assumptions that make you sound like an even bigger fool than you already are."

Without another word she walked past him, careful not to touch his still body as she made her way back into the kitchen. _Reid_.

Utter immobility. _Yes?_

Natalie was surprised by the cold, calculating nature of his 'voice', would have expected his 'voice' to be as rough and riled as his physical body. But then, maybe his focus was just so completely zeroed in on the woman with him in an intimate tangle of skin and sweat that his mind had completely closed off to anything other than Avery and the pleasure he could give her.

_Informed the others Avery wasn't feeling well, they won't check on her._ _That gives you a small window of time to sort things through_. She knew Tyler had gone to check on what was taking Reid so long to get up.

_A small window won't ever be good enough_.

Was the last thought she picked up from him before she was once again sitting in the kitchen with her tea, beside Elizabeth and Lace, her abilities completely barricaded to give Reid and Avery what little of their privacy remained.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	17. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_

Sorry for the delay! I once _again_ got caught up in reading fanfic, not writing it. Damn Teen Wolf archives, I tell ya. Add that with a plethora of exams, no time to write. My apologies!

And, because I felt bad, _and_ this is kind of a short chapter, you get three in one go. Bam! ;)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Special shout outs:_

**SammieLuvsFood:** I feel ya, I totally do. haha. But, unfortunately, that heart to heart is a while off. But, hey, suspense is good, right? O.o Haha. Reid and Avery will get their one moment, with plenty of intimacy, promise. :) LOVE!

**Sara188:** Darn those interruptions. haha. Thank you for your continued compliments! Side note: if you ever do run out, smileys are welcome. :)

**AwesomeGuest:** It's not necessarily soon, but I'm giving you three in one go in apologies!

**Mary:** YES! It loves you too! :) Thank you!

**Imperfect Apprentice:** Sorry about the steam, haha, but I'm glad you like it! Thank you. :)

**Guest:** :D Thank you! It loves you too! :)

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers:** you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

x

* * *

"Are we avoiding Reid now?" Lace inquired as she sat on the stool beside her silent sister, both waiting for their group's lunch.

Ever since they had arrived at Nicky's, Lace and the others had noticed the unusual amount of space between Reid and Avery – that space _could_ have been equated with Caleb's explosion the night before, but the girls knew better, knew Avery wouldn't ever let her brother's skewed view of what '_should be'_ and what '_shouldn't be'_ ever come between her and her relationship with Reid; and if precedence wasn't enough to determine that, Lace could see the shift in the lines tying her brother and friend together.

No longer were those lines malleable or flexing, there was a harder edge to them, almost as if those lines had been on their way to cementing – to becoming indestructible – but for some reason, had stopped in the final stages of change. Lines that were usually so pure were tainted, strained, wrapped tight around each party as if warning them not to forget, that they _needed_ to merge.

It was an oddity Lace had never encountered before, and it left her thoroughly unsettled. Unsettled because of the wrongness of their incompletion, and unsettled because of the way two of her most favorite people were moving away from each other, physically and emotionally distancing themselves further with each passing second when, for as long as Lace could remember, Reid and Avery had _never_ been so distanced.

Lace knew she wasn't the only one affected by the change, she had seen the affect it was taking on her empathic sister, the way it was almost a physical pain to Natalie as the day stretched on; could see the affect on Elizabeth, who wasn't used to the dark taint on a relationship that had only ever been pure.

"No." Was Avery's one-word response.

"I'm distracted, not ignorant." If there was ire coloring her tone, well, Reid was her brother and Lace couldn't help but fault Avery, if not just a little bit, for the glass edge in darkened eyes.

"Never said you were Lace," A small reprimand in Avery's voice; reminding Lace that even if something _were_ up with she and Lace's brother, Avery would never tolerate any form of self-deprecation from the younger girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Avery assured, "It has nothing to do with your brother Lace."

"How do I know you're not lying? You were fine before whatever happened, happened." She objected softly, wanting nothing more than for her brother to finally find his happiness with the only girl who could ever provide it for him.

Avery didn't verbally speak her answer, she didn't have to, all Avery had to do was turn her head and Lace _knew_…knew by the obsidian hue of usually warm chestnut-chocolate eyes that whatever was wrong with Avery, had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Reid – even if that was what her sudden distance would be contributed to.

Avery's power was fighting against her control, forcing her to see things she could usually hold at bay until she was in a safe place, a place where she could let down her guards and experience all those things she'd been holding off by sheer force of will.

"How bad?" Lace asked, a quiver in her voice – the utter horror she saw in her sister's gaze unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Lace would never know how Avery could hide such a thing, but that was exactly what the older girl did not even a second later.

Avery's jaw clenched, and when she spoke, it was with that rare note of a thousand screams in her tone. "Manageable."

But Lace knew it for the lie it was; she didn't call Avery out on it though, because the lie wasn't to protect Avery, but to protect Lace and for a moment, she was completely blindsided by the sheer magnitude of Avery Danvers' incredible strength.

Lace could only hope that Reid would soon discover that Avery's distance wasn't because of any action on his part, but because of her _gift_, because it was in these moments, that Lace knew, Avery Danvers needed Reid Garwin the most.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	18. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_

Enjoy!

**x**

* * *

"_Reid_." Tyler implored as his brother in all but blood racked up the balls for another round of pool before lunch was ready.

"Don't go there, baby boy." Reid warned, jaw clenched, hard eyes focused intently on positioning balls despite the fact that he could do it blindfolded.

"Something's up." Tyler objected.

"I'll deal with it."

"Before, or after it affects the rest of us?"

Hard sapphire met watching teal, "What's going on is between _me_, and _her_, _no one_ else." A warning, not a promise.

Tyler took a moment, silently watching before he spoke, "What you think is going on…is that what's _actually_ going on?"

Reid broke the connection, forcing himself to look down at the green instead of over his shoulder, where he could practically _feel_ Avery waiting for their lunch.

"Yes." She was avoiding him because of what happened the night before and that morning; she was having regrets about getting involved, even if they hadn't actually gotten to the point of _being_ involved.

"How can you be sure?" Tyler countered.

"I know her best." Reid answered, an edge to his tone that just begged for Tyler to challenge his claim; but Tyler was smarter than that, knew that the only thing that would placate Reid in this mood would be breaking skin, drawing blood.

"And normally," Tyler gave a nod, eyes briefly flitting to where Lace sat, engaging Avery in a conversation he knew was similar to the one he was in with Reid. "That would mean something."

"It doesn't now?" Reid asked darkly.

"No," Tyler didn't blink in the face of Reid's silent fury; though he caught the sudden flinch of Natalie at their table, saw both hers and Elizabeth's heads snap up in their direction.

_"Careful, Ty." _ Natalie warned.

He gave a small nod to show he understood, but he didn't relent, he wouldn't push Reid past a certain point, but the other man _needed_ to hear what Tyler had to say.

"She's an excellent actress Reid, terrifying in her ability to deceive. No one ever knows what's going on with her, not really. You can catch most of her bullshit, but even you can't be spot on every single time. This withdrawal of hers, could have absolutely _nothing_ to do with whatever happened between you two. Jumping to conclusions, will only make an ass out of you, and it could wind up causing her more hurt than you could have ever wanted." An almost imperceptible flinch in response to Tyler's very true words. "Talk to her Reid, before whatever it is she's hiding, in addition to your unfounded assumptions, ruins whatever it is that's going on between you." And with those final words, Tyler had nothing more to say on the matter, staying silent for the rest of the game as he sunk his shots and kept a watchful eye on Lace and her progress with Avery; leaving Reid to his thoughts.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	19. Chapter 17

_**AN:**_

Enjoy! :)

**x**

* * *

"You going to apologize for last night?" Pogue questioned from the other side of the foosball game.

"To whom do I owe an apology?" Caleb inquired, capable hands seeking out levers mindlessly, arms flexing as he twisted and pulled.

"Your sister, for starters. And then Reid." Pogue ignored the darkening of Caleb's gaze, kept focused on the game they were playing instead.

"Why should I apologize to Reid?" A silent admission to the fact that Caleb _did_ feel the need to apologize to his sister; _good, _Pogue thought to himself.

"You said things you shouldn't have said Caleb, and you know it."

"I don't want him anywhere near my sister Pogue."

Pogue's hazel eyes slowly lifted to dark brown, "Well that's too damned bad, Caleb." Caleb's hands froze, one brow crooked dangerously, Pogue wasn't scared – he could take Caleb's shit without batting an eye, just like his sister did; and that was something that Pogue knew pissed Caleb off to no end.

"And why's that, Pogue?" A dark question.

"Because he's _family_, I didn't realize your shit with Sarah had blinded you to that fact. But here, let me remind you. Reid Garwin is a brother to you in all but blood, he screws up, we all do, but he's loyal, and he hasn't fucked up in anyway recently that warrants a verbal bashing."

Caleb's jaw turned to granite, but he didn't dispute Pogue's words.

"He's been Avery's closest friend for years, and that's not going to change just because you're under the disillusion that there's something more between them." A lie if Pogue had ever told one, but the longer Caleb was unaware of just how close Reid and Avery truly were, the better off everyone was for it. "It's not your right to just abolish that friendship as if it weren't one of the best things that has happened to either of them." A solid truth that wouldn't implicate Reid and Avery's attraction – they'd been positive influences on each other long before attraction every came into play.

"I don't like it." Caleb countered.

"_Yea_? Well I didn't like it when my sister told me that she and Devon Sanders weren't in an actual relationship, but merely releasing built up tension through rigorous, primal exercise." Pogue didn't see the near violent tension suddenly stiffening Caleb's spine. "I got over it, and now I actually like the fact that she's got someone she can rely on and someone I can trust to respect her."

"Not the same situation." Caleb's deep response.

"No," _Not yet anyways_, "But the same principal applies. They're good for each other, and that's all that matters, whether you like it or not."

Caleb grunted in acknowledgment, but said nothing more on the subject, and Pogue knew that he had done all he could for his two friends, now, it was up to someone else to set Caleb straight – Pogue was putting his money on Natalie, she had developed quite a knack for pulling Caleb's head out of his ass, even if only for a little while.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	20. Chapter 18

_**AN:**_

So incredibly sorry for the delay (again)! Hopefully, it won't take so long again - and hopepfully if it does, there's only a week in between postings. Hope the wait was worth it!

Welcome new followers/favoriters, I'm so glad you like this story, and I hope you continue to like it. You're support is greatly appreciated. :*

* * *

**To all my reviewers**: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

**To all you non reviewers**: you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!

* * *

_Special shout outs_:

**Babybluecat247:** Thank you! I hope the wait was worth it! :)

**Sara188:** Gah! Love smileys. :D Thank you!

**Guest:** Haha, I'm glad you think so! There will be some more Pogue in the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy that one. :)

**SammieLuvsFood:** Thank you! Haha. Spoiler alert: more Pogue action next chapter. ;)

**WitchGirl101:** Nonsense - there is no such thing as a too long question, I'm more than happy to answer all of your questions. :) First, I can't wait for the make up chapter either. ;) As for Avery's powers, you _will_ get to see them more in-depth, I'll try to better explain her powers in the next few chapters, as well as let you see just what it is she sees/experiences. As for active powers...I think you're right that the real power of the girl's abilities lies in the mental aspect. They can't do anything they want with their powers, like the guys can, but they are able to use their abilities offensively, which you'll learn about in the chapters to come. I hope that explanation makes sense, if it doesn't, just let me know and I'll do my best to better explain it. :)

**FallenDeniseMorris:** Sorry for the delay! And thank you so much! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Acechica:** Yay for the love! Thank you. :D We can root for them together! haha. As for Caleb's attitude...that's possibly a correct assumption. ;) The talk will be coming soon! I can't say that school will be what keeps Kate away, but trust me when I say this, there won't be tons of Kate interaction/interference, you'll see why later. As for the balancing couples...another possibly correct assumption. ;) haha. Enjoy this next chapter!

**x**

* * *

Sunday night found everyone back at Spencer, unloading boxes and unpacking duffels in preparation for the beginning of spring semester and the start of classes the next morning.

"Hey Liz?" Lace inquired from her side of the apartment-style room; it was a rather large, open floor plan, a small divider on one side separating the beds from the small, comfortable kitchenette.

There was an odd stirring within her sister that had Elizabeth disregarding the box she was unpacking from her cross-legged position on her bed, and looking to the blonde beauty sitting before the bottom drawer of her dresser, putting up clothes from her maroon duffle.

"What's up Lace?"

"Are you scared?" A quiet murmur Elizabeth _almost_ didn't hear.

"Of what's coming?" At Lace's confirming nod, Elizabeth felt her stomach drop, the very thought of what was headed their way made every instinct she had ever possessed flair up and demand she tuck tail and run – and running was always her last resort. "Yes."

"Okay." Lace nodded softly, as if Elizabeth's response had reassured her in some way.

"Are you scared Lace?"

"Petrified." She admitted softly, as if it were some shameful secret she shouldn't be confessing.

Ignoring the sudden buzz of her phone against her thigh, Elizabeth watched her friend with solemn eyes, "Lace, it's okay to be afraid."

"_Is it? _" Shadowed blue eyes pierced Elizabeth like a blade, "With what's coming, fear can only be used against us, turned into a weakness."

"Being vulnerable inspires strength, inspires courage." Elizabeth gave a soft smile, "Besides, do you think Natalie, Avery, or myself are going to let anything happen to you? Natalie contains all the abilities necessary to perpetually embarrass a person until they're permanently traumatized. I'm practically feral. And Avery's a walking nightmare; I'd pay big money to see someone try and go toe-to-toe with her."

Lace gave a soft smile, eyes lightening as shadows dissipated. "I'm sure Reid could give 'em a few pointers."

Elizabeth laughed, but before she could mention the Reid Garwin, Avery Danvers relationship, their dorm room door opened to reveal Reid and Tyler, arms full with the last load of boxes.

"Speak of the devil," Lace smiled mischievously at her brother, who looked between Lace and Elizabeth suspiciously as Tyler came over to Elizabeth's bed to set down his box.

"Do I even _want_ to know?" Reid inquired as set his own box down and began sorting through the supplies in it.

Lace and Elizabeth shared a grin, "Probably not." They spoke in unison, earning an exchanged glance between their brothers before aforementioned brothers decided to disregard whatever it was that had their sisters grinning like the Cheshire that ate the canaries.

"How much more unpacking do you have to do?" Tyler questioned his sister as he headed back into the small kitchenette to finish putting away the dishware.

"Just those boxes you and Reid brought in as well as the rest of our clothes."

"What about you guys?" Lace inquired, leaning against her brother's legs as he moved to the side of her bed to set up her little bedside table.

"We're guys," Tyler responded.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Lace murmured, brows drawn down in confusion as she tried to get her bottom bureau drawer to shut.

"It _means_, little sister," Reid murmured as he got up from the bed to kneel beside her and rearrange her pajamas until the drawer shut in one fluid, easy motion. "All we took home were clothes."

"Thanks," She murmured as she accepted Reid's helping hand to get her on her feet, "And you're only older by three minutes."

"And that three minutes makes all the difference, just ask Baby boy and Liz."

"He's right, those thirty seconds Tyler has on me are the bane of my existence." Liz called out, tone more than a little irritated.

Reid gave Lace a rather pointed look; she stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Have you guys checked on Ave and Nat?" Elizabeth wondered as she finally just dumped the rest of the items in her box onto her comforter, tired of sorting through the thing to figure out what was in it.

Elizabeth was more than aware of the sudden tension lining Reid's shoulders, his mouth firmly closed as Tyler responded, "No, Caleb and Pogue have their room."

"Yea, it's quality sibling time tonight." Reid said with a grin Elizabeth knew was forced – none of the girls had yet gotten the chance to question Avery on just what had transpired between she and Reid, and they had all seen a difference in aforementioned relationship since the night before.

Elizabeth would love to blame Caleb for the shift, but she wasn't stupid, the day Caleb caused a negative shift in Reid and Avery's relationship, was the day Elizabeth decided to roll over and become Kira's bitch.

"Are we meeting up for dinner?" Elizabeth subtly challenged, ignoring the look Lace sent her way; she wasn't about to back off, there was an unacceptable shift in their group relationship that needed to be either acknowledged or fixed – preferably the latter but the former would do just fine for her.

"Doubtful." Reid responded, but before Elizabeth could say anything more, her phone was going off once more, giving the one-two bing that told her it was Tyler texting her.

Unlocking the cell, she rolled her eyes at the message.

_Tyler: Knock it off. _

_Liz: I'm not doing anything._

_Tyler: The hell you aren't._

Ignoring the soft murmurs between the Garwin siblings, she took disregarded the junk on her bed and continued to text her brother.

_Liz: Do you know what's going on?_

_Tyler: I have an idea, but it's between them. Which means it's not your business. _

_Liz: It's only a matter of time until it does affect us._

_Tyler: But until it does, Elizabeth, it's not our problem._

_Liz: * Is * there a problem?_

She smirked at the sound of his irritated huff in the kitchen, she'd had seventeen years to learn how to get even the most miniscule of details from her brother, and it was a talent that always served her well.

_Tyler: You're a brat._

_Liz: I'll take that as an omission of confirmation. _

_ …_

_ Is it a major problem?_

She bit her lip as she waited for his response; Elizabeth didn't know what she, or anyone else, would do if Reid and Avery were _actually_ having problems – it would be unfettered territory, an unexpected twist of development that Elizabeth, Lace, not even Natalie would be prepared to deal with; when you had a problem you went to Avery more often than not, what in the hell were they supposed to do if it was Avery who had the problem, and a problem with Reid no less? They had each made it a solid point to steer clear of that relationship from the get go, Elizabeth wouldn't even know where to begin fixing it.

_Tyler: Nothing they can't handle._

_Liz: Are you sure?_

_Tyler: It's Reid and Avery, little sister._

And there was an unbendable truth to his text that had Elizabeth's nerves settling, a small smile lifting her lips as she responded to her brother.

_Liz: Worst 30 seconds of my life, baby boy._

Seeing the little number one in the corner of her message app, she tapped the button, a little surprised to find a message from Pogue waiting for her.

Checking over her shoulder to make sure Tyler was still in the kitchen, she cast a look at the softly talking Garwins before tapping the message.

_Dr. Pogue: My place after class tomorrow?_

_Liz: Wednesday._

She expected to have to wait a while for the little dot, dot, dot signifying a typing message, was surprised she only had to wait about a minute.

_Dr. Pogue: Is everything a negotiation with you?_

She smiled, she knew Pogue was rather used to getting his own way, no questions asked – it was probably, ironically enough, why he got along so well with Caleb despite his recent change in attitude. Caleb wouldn't put up with Pogue's shit and Pogue returned the favor, they kept each other in check more often than not.

_Liz: Why? Used to getting your own way Parry?_

_Dr. Pogue: And if I am?_

_Liz: Best be getting unused to it Doctor._

It took longer for him to respond to that message than the last few, as if he were taken aback by her audacity; she would have been a little nervous about his response if she wasn't fully aware that if she were going to cross that line with her friend's older brother, she would have to make _damn_ sure that he knew just what he would be getting with her.

_Dr. Pogue: Wednesday it is._

She couldn't have kept the small smile from her face even if she had been face-to-face with Tyler right then and there.

_Liz: Transportation?_

_Dr. Pogue: Motorcycle?_

The very word gave her the image of Tyler staring down at her, arms crossed, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed as he presented an immoveable wall of '_absolutely not'_; it took every ounce of her self-control to keep from laughing.

_Liz: Got a spare helmet?_

_Dr. Pogue: You can use mine._

_Liz: No. We both wear a helmet or I meet you at your place._

It was a long moment before he began typing his response, and in that long moment's wait, she couldn't even begin to decipher just what about her previous text gave him reason to pause.

_Dr. Pogue: That concerned about my safety, Simms?_

She rolled her eyes but didn't hesitate to respond.

_Liz: You're important Pogue, I'm not about to take your safety lightly. _

Especially after his accident last year, despite his best efforts to keep it hidden, she was well aware his right shoulder and thigh still gave him some troubles if he wasn't careful.

Another long minute before his response.

_Dr. Pogue: Two helmets it is. _

She knew she needed to stop smiling before Tyler came back into the room and caught sight of it, she knew that, but still couldn't contain the stupidly soft grin pulling at her lips. She knew she was in trouble though, when she looked up and saw Lace and Reid watching her, identically curious expressions on their angelic faces.

Elizabeth bit her lip and scrunched up her nose at them before turning back to her phone, knowing she needed to end her conversation with Pogue, and fast.

_Liz: Talk to you tomorrow?_

_Dr. Pogue: See you in the morning._

Was his correction, and dear lord; it did absolutely _nothing_ to wipe away the small smile still adorning her face, if anything, his parting text just enforced the damn thing.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	21. Chapter 19

**AN:**

Yes! Just under a week! Success. ;)

Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter update until at least Thursday, I have three exams on Wednesday and I've done absolutely zero studying. But I'll do my best to have the next update by Friday, hopefully...fingers crossed. haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Special Shout outs_:

**Lady of Sign**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

**SammieLuvsFood:** Thank you! I would have updated this one sooner, but I wanted to connect the two interactions I had written so that I could give you guys a longer chapter. But I'll continue to do my best and update asap. :)

**Guest:** Thank you! You're wonderful as well, even more so, actually. :D

**Guest007:** Thank you! I'm so glad! haha. Here's a little more Pogue for you. :)

* * *

**To all my reviewers: you guys rock, thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!**

**To all you non reviewers: you rock too, and I'm glad you're still reading!**

**x**

* * *

"You gonna tell me what's going on between you and Garwin?" A rough, deepened murmur from above; large, warm hands running through silken midnight waves in a slow pattern that soothed her body, even if it didn't soothe her mind.

"Nothing's going on, Caleb." Avery murmured, unwilling to open her eyes.

She and Natalie had finished unpacking an hour ago and had been lying on their beds, their brother's by their sides, ever since.

Avery currently had her head on one of her pillows, lying in Caleb's lap – they may have just had a falling out the night before last, but he was still her brother, and though he hadn't actually apologized, he'd made plenty of peace offerings that she had accepted wordlessly.

"I may be a dick Avery, and I may not like your relationship with Reid; but I'm not stupid. You haven't exchanged more than a handful of words with him since Saturday night. Something_ is_ wrong, whether you want to cop to it or not."

A brief flash of skin on skin chased away the horrors overwhelming her mind, providing a split-second respite before the memory was gone and the horror was back.

"It's nothing Caleb," But that was an outright lie, it _was_ something; something that needed to be fixed because though her brother was a welcome bit of shelter from her mind, Avery didn't feel nearly as safe with Caleb as she did with Reid – but as things stood currently, she couldn't exactly turn to Reid at the moment.

"You'll tell me if I need to kick Reid's ass, right?" He commanded, his words were meant to tease, but she was more than aware that Caleb was just searching for an excuse to kick Reid's ass.

"Never through me, will I give you permission to take out your frustrations on Reid, Caleb." She warned, a veiled promise in her tone that suggested that if Caleb ever pursued that route, he'd have to face the wrath of her.

"How's your power transgressing?" He questioned in a blatant avoidance of her previous words.

_A girl four floors beneath ours is afraid of spiders. _

_There was a boy on the other side of the dormitories afraid of clowns._

_A married couple driving down the road two miles out were on their way back from the hospital...The man was afraid he would lose his wife because he had failed to keep her safe, because he had failed to protect their child. The woman was afraid that she had ruined her marriage due to a miscarriage she had had absolutely no control over._

She didn't tell him any of this, didn't tell him that later, when he was gone and she was asleep, that she would live through that miscarriage as if it were her own; didn't tell him that she would live through the whole dormitories nightmares as if it were _her_ reality. She merely kept her eyes closed and informed him that her control was strengthening as each day passed, and that it was almost as if she wasn't even gifted in the first place.

He believed her without question, and when Natalie looked up from her computer to glance at the other side of the room, it was to see Avery's eyes closed, her breaths shallow, but soft.

Natalie knew the light sleep was in heavy thanks to Caleb's gentle tending and for a brief moment, blue hazel met dark brown without malice for the first time in a long time, before the buzzing phone beside her pulled blue hazel away.

Natalie's eyes caught the contact _Curly_ before a smile pulled at her mouth, "So, _Doctor_," She teased quietly, her attention returning to her lap top screen where she was playing Dev in chess. "How's the patient?"

"Shut up Nat." He grumbled under his breath, and she was mildly surprised by the faint tendrils of embarrassment she could feel beneath his skin.

Her brows rose as she nudged his elbow with her own, which wasn't a hard thing to do considering they were sitting side-by-side on her bed, their bodies touching from shoulder to leg.

"I was teasing big brother."

"_I know_," He let out a sigh.

"You two had _the_ talk yet?"

"Wednesday."

"Need back up?" She inquired, willing away her brother's small frown, "Elizabeth's a fierce little lion, if you didn't already know."

A small smirk lifted his mouth, "Yea, I'm aware. But I think I can handle her."

"She's no tame thing Pogue," Natalie warned suddenly, needing her brother to understand this one thing before he decided he wanted to tangle with Tyler's little sister, one of her best friends. "You won't be able to control her, you won't be able to tame her…if you try to do to her, what Kate so easily allowed? It could very well kill her, it'll definitely break her."

Elizabeth Simms was wild, unrestrained, and passionate…she had spirit and she had strength – any attempts to stifle that wild passion would hurt her beyond all measures. She was who she was, and Natalie knew, if Pogue ever attempted to change who Elizabeth was, it would destroy any hopes the two had of ever finding happiness in one another.

"I don't want to change her Nat," He promised, hardened gaze meeting her own, and in his gaze, through his emotions, she felt the truth in his vow, his bone-deep conviction. "I like her _because_ of her passion."

Satisfied with his promise, she grinned, "And here I thought it was because of those riotous curls I saw you eyeing today at Nikki's."

He pushed her shoulder with his own, causing a laugh to spill past her lips. "Whatever little sis."

But as Natalie returned to whatever game she was playing, Pogue's mind returned to the girl he'd never expected to be interested in.

She was one of his best friend's _sister_, and that was very dangerous water to be playing in – Reid, Avery and Caleb were prime examples of just why he _shouldn't_ be doing this. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop; he _had_ to see where he and Elizabeth could take this new development in their relationship.

They would talk Wednesday, and if they were satisfied, they would continue on their path, if they weren't, then no feelings hurt, no boundaries crossed, they would go back to being the friends they had always been…even if he already found himself getting hooked on her.

And he wasn't becoming hooked because of that teasing moment in the hallway beside the bathroom, nor was it because of her wild hair or her spirited disposition – it had _everything_ to do with the fact that she had done the one thing no other girl besides his sister had ever done for him.

Elizabeth had worried about _his_ safety, hadn't let him roll over her and get his way like Kate and the few girls before Kate had.

Elizabeth had coerced him into meeting her halfway, and _that_, that got her his respect on a level that went beyond just friendship.

* * *

**All followers, favoriters, reviewers, non-reviewers, continuous guests, and first-timers: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to review!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


End file.
